Jealousy's a green eyed monster
by jas190895
Summary: Arizona and Callie reunite when Callie is jealous of her attraction to a firefighter. Their relationship couldn't be any more perfect. But neither of them know the true dangers of them reuniting and what it could mean for others around them. Will anyone be hurt as a result? (Calzona)
1. Chapter 1

Callie sighed as her head hit the pillow, feeling deflated and frustrated once again. Penny had just refused intimacy for the fifth night in a row now and Callie was definitely feeling the strain. Not that Penny was bothered, by the sounds of her breathing, Callie could tell she was already asleep. Things with Penny were hardly great ever since that dinner party at Mer's house. Their relationship had suffered; their sex life had suffered. Callie never allowed herself to think about it but she was unhappy. She spent all her time at work being ignored by Amelia and Meredith whilst still trying to stick up for her girlfriend. Even Penny had snapped at her. Was it even worth bothering with anymore?

Callie sighed as she nestled her head deeper into the pillow, desperately trying to get comfortable. She put an arm around her girlfriend's body, only for Penny to groan in response. Callie hastily removed her arm, turning to lie on her back and stare at the ceiling. She allowed her thoughts to process everything that had gone on at work today. She and Arizona had ended up on a case together, for the first time in years. It was nice, spending that time with her in the OR, rather than just little bits of conversation here and there whenever they were with Sofia. Callie's stomach began to feel weird, and her heart began to pound. Thinking about Arizona was sending her crazy, and it had been so long since that had happened that Callie truly believed she had got over Arizona. But now she doubted herself. And she doubted that her current relationship could continue.

The next day at work was an emergency. Dozens of firefighters were rushed into the OR. It was all hands on deck today. Callie spotted Arizona in the far side of the room, putting on a pair of gloves as she was called by Bailey to deal with a female firefighter who came in with burns. Callie could only glance for a second. For the first time since the divorce, Callie dreamt of being intimate with Arizona. She found her cheeks reddening at the thought of her dream and instantly put it to the back of her mind as Penny came up beside her.

"I'm on Meredith's service again." she told Callie. They'd barely spoken that morning, instead rushing to get ready for work, not addressing the lack of intimacy which was proving to be a real problem. It was still the early stages of their relationship. When Callie was with Arizona, they barely left the bedroom, other than to eat or shower. Even showering they did together. Knowing It was wrong to compare her ex to Penny, Callie stopped, biting her lip in frustration.

From across the room, Callie could see that Arizona's patient was not quite as injured as some of the others. Callie watched her begin the necessary procedures to treat the patient before she was interrupted by Penny. Callie had forgotten she was there.

"Why do you keep looking at Arizona?" Penny questioned. Callie's head snapped round instantly.

"I wasn't" Callie lied. "I'm looking around the room to see where I'm needed next"

Penny nodded, clearly unconvinced. She took a step towards Callie and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her there until she saw Arizona begin to look that way. Seeing that as her cue, Penny kissed Callie firmly on the lips, before walking away to find Meredith. Arizona winced.

Arizona's patient turned out to be quite a delight. She had a fair few burns which weren't so severe which meant no skin grafts but a chance for Arizona to get to know her for the next couple of hours. She was pretty, and Arizona would have been foolish not to notice that the firefighter shared a resemblance to Callie. She was interesting and funny, and Arizona found that this was turning into quite a light-hearted afternoon, despite all the chaos of the OR.

"You never told me your name Dr Robbins" the female firefighter stated. Arizona knew from her files that her name was Maria and that she was the same age as Arizona.

"Arizona. Arizona Robbins" Arizona smiled.

"Arizona, that's interesting" Maria widened her eyes and let out a small laugh, wincing every so often as she was still in pain.

Arizona was taken aback as she continued to treat Maria. Being so rusty to the dating game she wasn't sure if Maria was being flirty or friendly. She had these really passionate eyes that seemed to sparkle whenever Arizona looked into them. Out of the corner of her eyes, Arizona spotted Richard – who had recently become her wingman give her a huge grin and a thumbs up. Arizona shook her head at Richard, laughing. Her cheeks flushed bright red.

"You're blushing" Maria pointed out.

"You're stating the obvious" Arizona replied. Maria stuck her tongue out in response.

Arizona began to wonder what Penny's problem was earlier when she kissed Callie when she knew Arizona was looking. Arizona was confused as before the truth emerged about Derek, she presumed they were getting on quite well. They hadn't spoken much since, seeing as Arizona spent her time mostly around babies and children, but Arizona couldn't think of any reason why Penny would try to make her feel jealous. Arizona shrugged, reminding herself to ask Callie about this later when she dropped Sofia off. Arizona's days were always that little bit brighter when she had her daughter by her side. And De Luca was proving to be great with Sofia too, making them the perfect yet most unlikely roommates. Arizona was a bit dismayed to be living with an intern who she barely knew, but now she loved it. De Luca was a great housemate, she loved that arrangement and unless she had someone serious in her life, she wasn't sure that she wanted to change anything.

"Do you see that?" Callie hissed at Jackson as Arizona and the patient burst into laughter for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

"See what?" Jackson was fazed. His mind was elsewhere having slept with April the night before. His feelings were all over the place at the moment, wondering whether to follow his heart or his head. Callie shook her head.

"Over there. Arizona and the firefighter" she nodded in that direction. Jackson raised his eyes.

"Looks like she's back in the game" he smirked.

"What? No!" Callie shook her head. "She definitely is not back in the game, no way"

April came up beside them, interrupting their conversation.

"Who's back in the game?" she asked.

"No one" Callie replied.

"Arizona is with that firefighter over there" Jackson pointed to where Arizona was. April smiled.

"It's about time" she grinned. Callie glared at her. "What?" she asked Callie. "You're not jealous are you?"

"What? No?" Callie laughed off the ridiculous suggestion, finding her cheeks burning up again. She desperately hoped her friends wouldn't notice.

"Why are you going red?" April asked.

"Fever" Callie snapped her reply, and April took a step back. She stood beside Jackson not knowing how to address what happened last night. "Hey"

"Hey" Jackson's voice was barely more than a whisper. Callie turned around to face them, her eyes squinting in their direction. Jackson and April shuffled uncomfortably next to one another, not knowing how to be in each other's presence.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Callie asked.

"Nothing. No reason at all" April began to ramble. Jackson bowed his head, unable to look at Callie yet knowing she'd figure out the reason whether he looked or not.

"You guys had sex" she grinned.

"Shhh" Jackson shushed her before the entire OR heard. "Callie please just leave it" he sighed, walking away from them both.

Penny was in tears. Meredith had been reasonably harsh on her the whole day. But she was used to that, she could handle that. What she couldn't handle was Amelia, and her unpredictable tempers that would flare up at any random moment and recently Penny seemed to bear the brunt of that. Just ten minutes ago, Penny came to tell Meredith something yet was screamed at by Amelia. Penny hoped by now Amelia still wasn't this standoffish with her. She could take the rude comments and being ignored, but what she couldn't take was being screamed at.

She wanted Callie for support. Callie who was always by her side had now begun to drift away from her. The strain of working her was affecting Penny in both her work life and her personal life. She was so drained by being on Meredith's service all day and being punished twice as hard as other residents that by the time she came home, all she wanted to do with sleep. She didn't want to eat dinner, or play with Sofia or be intimate with Callie. She needed sleep. And Penny knew this was affecting their relationship. They were rarely intimate with each other, and Penny couldn't remember the last time she arrived home when Sofia wasn't in bed already. Penny once thought her relationship with Callie was something that could last a while. They seemed to click, they were intimate pretty much constantly. But ever since that dinner party things had changed, and Penny wasn't sure it would ever go back to the way it once was. She came into the OR, first spotting Arizona. She was jealous of Arizona; she couldn't deny it. Callie's eyes lit up whenever she clapped eyes on Arizona and Arizona's did the same. Penny knew that Callie and Arizona put distance between themselves at work, but that didn't stop the shy looks at each other from across the room.

Penny noticed Callie's eyes were fixated on Arizona, who was chatting to one of the patients – the same one Penny had seen her with earlier. Callie was obviously jealous, her gaze hadn't shifted even with all the chaos going on. Penny felt her stomach lurch, blinked back the tears and left to OR before Callie could spot her.

"Well Maria, it looks like you're all bandaged up" Arizona exclaimed as she secured the last bandage around Maria's arm. "You'll have to keep them on for a good couple of weeks then come back to get them changed but other than that you can be discharged and go"

"Will you change my bandages" Maria smiled, turning her head to the side. Arizona grinned but shook her head.

"Normally I'm a fetal surgeon, most of my work is with babies" she smiled.

"Well in that case, how about once I'm healed we can go get a drink?" Maria asked.

Arizona froze to the spot, not expecting this reaction from herself. She struggled to formulate a reply to such a simple question. This whole dating thing had been too long and she still didn't feel ready. She was interrupted by April calling her to another patient. She excused herself and ran before Maria could say another word.

Callie was treating her own patient now, still managing to steal glances at Arizona here and there. She'd moved on from that woman, that woman who looked so suspiciously like her. Callie wondered and even hoped that Arizona spending time with that patient made her think of the times they shared together. Callie's heart began to pound. She had to break up with Penny, she knew it was hardly the right time seeing as a lot of the hospital were against her but she had to. She longed for Arizona, she'd thought it quite a bit recently before brushing it off. But actually seeing Arizona flirt with someone else made her feel so jealous, that she had to seriously restrain herself from marching over to Arizona right then and telling her everything.

"Callie can I talk to you" Callie was surprised to hear Arizona's voice behind her. She finished treating her patient and gave him the necessary details.

"Sure" she smiled nervously at Arizona as the pair slipped out of the OR and into the nearest on-call room. "What's up, can't you have Sofia tonight?"

"No that's not the problem" Arizona exhaled. "Look I know you've been staring at me all day, I could feel your eyes burning into the back of my head"

Callie broke off eye contact, her cheeks blushed bright red. Arizona tried to make Callie meet her gaze.

"And that patient was flirting with me and at the end she asked me out and I froze and said no" Arizona continued. "And I think that was because of you"

"What do you mean?"

"Callie" Arizona found Callie's eyes again. "You know I never wanted the divorce, the moving out, the taking turns taking care of our child, us barely speaking to each other for the past two years. You know I never wanted any of that. And then finally I see you've moved on and I'm happy for you and I try to do the same and I can't" Arizona broke off.

Callie brushed her ex-girlfriend's face with her thumb. "The closer we've got the past couple of weeks, the more I think not being with you is the biggest mistake of my life" she gulped. Arizona let out a gasp.

"Why, why wait this long? Why put me through the pain of watching you be happy with someone else that wasn't me. Knowing someone else was playing a part in raising my child"

The pair edged closer to one another until they were within kissing distance. Callie's stomach was doing backflips. She ran her fingers through Arizona's hair.

"I am so, so sorry" she whispered, resting her nose on Arizona's. "I am in love with you Arizona, I always will be no matter what happens. I wish it hadn't taken me this long to do this"

Arizona nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. Callie brushed them away with her thumb.

"What about Penny?"

"Penny's a great person, but she isn't you. I have to break up with her before this can go any further".

Arizona nodded. Callie was never going to actually cheat, Arizona knew her opinion on that matter. Callie left the room hurriedly desperate to find Penny and tell her the news Penny already knew was coming. Arizona went to pick up Sofia, she would see Callie later and things would be different.

De Luca was still stuck at the hospital, so it was just Arizona and Sofia tonight. The pair cuddled up under a huge blanket watching a typical Disney princess film. Sofia loved it, and Arizona did too. More so seeing the joy on her daughters face, and getting to spend some mother-daughter time that had been so restricted the past two years.

The doorbell rang interrupting Arizona's thoughts. She leapt to her feet, hoping it was Calliope. It was. Arizona couldn't hide the glee on her face.

"Did you?" Arizona asked. Callie nodded, she'd obviously been crying, but Arizona wrapped her arms around her waist.

"She knew" Callie admitted. "When we spoke, she knew it was because of you. Apparently I couldn't hide my feelings for you"

Arizona nodded, still feeling bad for Penny. However, for the first time in two years she felt that her life was slotting back into place.

Callie continued. "She told me to go for it with you. She said to me that if you find the one you shouldn't let them get away. I pushed you away because of the foetal surgery fellowship and you prolonging our attempts to start a family. It broke my heart knowing you wanted that break, and it broke my heart again breaking yours after that 30 days" she paused for breath, taking Arizona's hands in hers. "I love you Arizona Robbins, and all I want is for us to start afresh, you, me and Sofia"

Arizona's hands began to shake as her face broke into a huge smile.

"Deal" she grinned, pulling Callie close to her as they shared their first kiss in two years. "Now you have to come watch Disney with me and Sofia, because I've seen frozen too many times and I need some adult company to help me through it".

"That sounds pretty perfect to me" Callie replied as Arizona pulled her into the house and the reunited couple watched the remains of the Disney film with their daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Actually decided to turn this into a multi-chapter fic. So it is a Calzona fic, Penny features in the first chapter but that will probably be it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

They didn't have sex that night. Instead, they just climbed into bed beside one another after kissing Sofia good night and just holding each other. They laughed, they cried, they apologised for the things that had been said and done. Arizona fell asleep peacefully that night, knowing she was in the arms of the woman she truly loved.

The next morning, they woke early before Sofia came through the door. They were wary of how to approach this situation with her. Sofia liked Penny, they got along well with each other and Penny often picked Sofia up from school when Callie worked late at the hospital. So they had to explain this new situation in a way understandable to Sofia and explain how things were changing for good.

"You really want this?" Arizona asked, entwining her fingers with Callie's. "Because I don't think I could handle it if you ran again".

Callie squeezed her girlfriend's hands and kissed her gently on the lips. "Of course I want this".

They leapt apart once Sofia could be heard at the door. She glanced between Callie and Arizona, shocked that Callie was there.

"Good morning baby" Arizona grinned, pulling Sofia onto her lap. Sofia yawned before burying her head into Arizona's neck.

"What is mommy doing here" Sofia asked. Arizona shot a look at Callie to signal that she was lost. Callie decided to overtake.

"Well after hanging out with you and mama last night it was late so we decided to have a sleepover" Callie told her. Arizona glared at her but Callie just shrugged.

"Are we going to see Penny today?" Sofia asked. Callie stroked her daughter's hair.

"I was thinking that from now on it would be good for a lot of time with mama instead of Penny" Callie told her daughter. Sofia's eyes lit up.

"Like we used to mommy?" she asked, looking from Callie to Arizona. They nodded.

"And maybe mama will come to live with us again" Callie directed the statement more at Arizona than at Sofia. Arizona hesitated, waiting for Sofia's reaction. Sofia was naturally thrilled. Once she'd seen her baby's reaction, Arizona slowly nodded at Callie.

"What about uncle De Luca?" Sofia asked. "And Penny will they live with us too?"

"I don't think so Sof. See mommy loves mama too much to leave mama alone. So mommy had to do the right thing and tell Penny that she loved mama" Callie told her. Sofia nodded slowly, understanding at last.

"Can you make me pancakes?" Sofia asked changing the conversation. Callie and Arizona both laughed as they made their way down to the kitchen, to cook their first breakfast being back together as a family.

* * *

De Luca was certainly surprised when he emerged into the kitchen to see Arizona making pancakes with Sofia and Callie.

"Callie" he exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Things I should have been doing for the past two years. Making breakfast with my girls" she responded, handing Sofia a plate of pancakes while Arizona added the syrup for her.

"So you two are a thing now? I thought you were with Blake"

"I was; there's only so far you can go in a relationship when you realise you're in love with your ex-girlfriend" Callie responded. "Pancakes?"

"Sure" De Luca replied. He sat down beside Robbins. "You look really happy" he told her. Arizona squeezed his arm.

"I am" she grinned.

"Well I know it's what you wanted" he told her.

"And now I have everything I want" she replied.

"What does this mean for this place?" De Luca asked. "I'm guessing you'll be selling this place as it's technically yours"

Arizona had barely thought about De Luca at that point. But she realised that he was right, he would have no place to go and she would have to sell her place. She frowned.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll sort something out" he grinned. "I'm just happy you got what you wanted and will now stop moaning about how much you missed Callie" he narrowed his eyes at her. "All the time"

Arizona grinned, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"You've been an awesome roommate" Arizona told De Luca. "And I hope things work out with Maggie"

"De Luca and Maggie?" Callie gasped sitting beside them both.

"Oh it's a very secret thing" Arizona told her.

"Never would have seen that coming" Callie groaned. "Everything's a secret thing at that place"

"Including us" Arizona whispered. "For now"

Callie nodded, understanding where she was coming from. Sofia was kept occupied by De Luca.

"What time are you in work?"

"After I drop Sof off at school" Arizona replied before checking her watch. "And at this rate, we're going to be late" she told Sofia who pouted a little. "Come on, you have to go to school and your mommies have to go to work"

* * *

At lunch April found Arizona in the cafeteria sitting alone. A lot of the other usual attending's and residents were tied up. April groaned sitting next to Arizona.

"I have a secret" April admitted, shaking her head at the same time.

"Ooh" Arizona's eyes lit up. "I have a secret too"

"You first" April told her. Arizona took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Callie and I are back together"

"Jackson and I had sex" April blurted out. "Wait you and Callie are what?!" she screeched loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"Shh" Arizona told her. "It's a secret"

"I thought she was with Penny"

"She was" Arizona took a sip of her drink. "So you and Jackson had sex?"

"Shhh" April responded holding her head in her hands. "And now I see him everywhere I go and he wants to talk and I keep running. I know what he's going to say, but then it just makes it real"

"Well, it's better talking and knowing rather than being confused and in denial" Arizona pointed out.

April sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll go and find him now" she stood up to walk away before turning back to Arizona. "I'm really glad about you and Callie though, it's about time you found your way back to each other" she smiled.

* * *

Richard was the next person to spot Arizona, who soon found out that she was terrible at keeping secrets. In her defence, she only told April her closest friend at the hospital, Richard as they'd grown closer recently, and De Luca because he saw Callie this morning. It was hardly anyone. It wasn't like anyone would tell Penny.

"So let me get this straight" Richard looked confused as he ate his lunch. "Yesterday you were flirting with that firefighter patient and today you tell me that you and Dr Torres are in fact back together"

"That's right" Arizona murmured.

"I mean it's great, I'm just confused about the timings" Richard added. "Yesterday Dr Torres and Dr Blake were an item, and today it's you and Dr Torres"

"Yesterday was a crazy whirlwind of emotions. Callie and I have been speaking a lot more the past few weeks, things with Penny weren't going great. I knew I still loved her, I never knew that she felt the same way until last night"

"So I guess you don't need a wingman anymore" Richard bowed his head a little. Arizona patted him on the arm.

"Doesn't mean we can't hang out" Arizona grinned. "How about you come over for dinner soon? In a couple of weeks once things have settled, you can come see me Callie and Sofia"

"You know I'd like that. I barely see little Sofia now that's she's started school".

"Well, I know that she'd love to spend some quality time with her uncle Richard" Arizona grinned. "It's a date"

* * *

Arizona found Callie shortly afterwards who had just finished a surgery. She knew there had to be boundaries, especially while not a lot of people knew they were an item yet. She grabbed Callie by th arm when no one was looking and pulled her into the nearest on call room.

"I need you" she told Callie.

"What for a consult or something?" Callie scratched her head. Arizona narrowed her gaze.

"No Callie, I need you" Arizona emphasised. Callie got the message.

"Ohh" she replied, not long before the blonde's lips came crashing against her own. Their tongues swirled around in each other's mouths, desperately craving more from one another. Callie reminded herself to lock the door in between kisses. "Arizona do you not want somewhere a bit more private for our first time back together" she moaned as Arizona began kissing her neck. On one hand she craved Arizona just as much as Arizona craved her but on the other hand, she wanted their first time back together to be something special.

"Callie I need you" Arizona whimpered, attempting to remove Callie's top.

"Okay I need you too" Callie whispered her reply, as the pair fell onto the bed, ready to be intimate with each other for the first time in two years.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the comments/faves/reviews. Really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Sorry it's relatively short, hopefully I'll have time to write a longer update if not tomorrow then in the next couple of days

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed and still only a handful of people knew about Callie and Arizona being back together. They snuck around in hospital on call rooms whenever they had a spare minute, desperate to make up for the two years they had lost. They'd almost been caught, a couple of times actually by various people. It wasn't as if they were going to keep it a secret forever, but having something that was so low key made it all the more thrilling.

Arizona had moved into Callie's new apartment, even though it made her stomach lurch whenever she thought about Callie and Penny. It made sense to move into Callie's place, her place was bigger in case it ever got around to expanding their family. Arizona hoped that Callie wouldn't jump on that ship straight away. So far, they were both just enjoying being reunited again. But she knew that their family would be expanded, she'd be lying if she said she didn't want another baby. Arizona thought of how close she was to her brother as they grew up and she wanted that for Sofia too.

"That was great" Callie was breathless as she pulled her clothes over the top of her. In the past few weeks she'd had more sex with Arizona than what she'd ever had with Penny. Everything was beginning to ache, but neither of them cared.

"I know" Arizona grinned. "Although I wonder when we're going to get out of this stage of a quickie in the on-call room whenever we can"

"Hopefully never" Callie winked, taking the blonde in her arms. "I have a consult now, are you free to pick up Sofia?"

"I am" Arizona responded.

"Good" Callie kissed her girlfriend delicately. "I'll see you at home, I love you"

"I love you too" came Arizona's reply.

* * *

April was finished and was on her way home before she saw Arizona headed towards the exit. She grabbed her friends arm.

"Are you leaving?" she looked worried. Arizona glanced at her watch.

"I have to pick up Sofia" she began before noticing April frown. "But you can come with me and tell me what's bothering you"

April nodded, trying to keep it together. They went to the school which wasn't too far from the hospital. Sofia was ecstatic to see April. She'd barely seen her since she came home from the army and came running towards her once she seen who her mama was with.

"April" Sofia grinned. April bent down and gave her a huge hug.

"Look at how big you've got" she gushed, taking Sofia's hand. Arizona took the other as they went to the car.

"April what are you doing here" Sofia asked as she was strapped into the car.

"I have to talk to your mom about some stuff" she told Sofia. Arizona was nervous for what April was going to say.

"Okay" Sofia thought April's reply was good enough. Arizona kept glancing at April who wasn't saying anything the whole car ride home. Once they got home Sofia watched TV and Arizona made her and April a cup of coffee.

"So spill it" Arizona told her. "You look really worried"

"I'm pregnant" April admitted. Arizona gasped.

"Is it Jackson's?" she asked. April glared at her.

"Well it could be no one else's" she replied. "Being pregnant is what got us into this mess in the first place and now here I am again. What if the same thing happens to this baby than what it did with Samuel? I don't think I could take it again".

"Have you told Jackson?" Arizona asked her. April shook her head.

"Everytime I go to I feel so sick" a few tears rolled down April's cheeks. "I don't know what to say"

Arizona wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders. Callie came through the door at that moment. April wiped her eyes and excused herself, leaving as soon as she could.

"Did I do something?" Callie asked, not blind to the fact that April was crying.

"Of course you didn't" Arizona replied.

"What's wrong with her?" Callie asked. "Is this because she had sex with Jackson?"

"Wait you knew about that?"

"The day the firefighters came in; they were being weird with each other it was really obvious"

"Oh" Arizona responded, wondering on whether she should fill Callie in on the rest.

"You know I wouldn't tell anyone" Callie told her, almost as if she could read Arizona's mind.

"I know. I feel so sorry for her at the minute. She doesn't need this" Arizona and Callie went to sit on the couch, Sofia was engrossed in cartoons. "She's just found out that she's pregnant" she told Callie. Callie's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh poor Kepner" Callie responded. "And poor Jackson. Neither of them are in a good enough place for this"

"I know" Arizona replied. "But all we can do is be good friends and support them"

"Well at least they'll have an amazing foetal surgeon if any complications do arise like the last time"

Arizona hadn't even thought about that. It was hard enough the first time just being on Herman's service, never mind her being the one to deliver any bad news to the couple. She knew now that she would be more involved than anyone in the hospital minus the family themselves. Her heart began to pound.

"Oh, god" she whimpered. "I don't think I can"

Callie looked into her eyes. "You are amazing. You mastered foetal surgery in a limited time. You are both a foetal surgeon and a paediatric surgeon. You are Arizona Robbins and you can do this"

Arizona gave a small smile, placing her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Do you want more kids?" Arizona asked. "After last time"

"I do" Callie admitted. "But if you don't then we have one perfect amazing little girl already" she carried on. The whole having kids argument tore them apart. Callie knew that Arizona adored Sofia with all her heart and that they were excited at the prospect of a second baby until Arizona miscarried. But a lot could have changed in the years they were apart.

"I do too" Arizona responded. "Not now though but one day. For now I just want you and Sofia"

"That sounds perfect enough to me" Callie smiled, sealing their deal with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

It wasn't long before Bailey called a meeting to address that certain residents and interns were being hogged by some attending's.

"In order for them to become great doctors, they must receive experience in all specialties" she urged, glancing over her notes.

"What if you know they are interested in your field?" Amelia asked. Baily shot her a look.

"Well if they were so interested, then you don't have to worry about them not choosing your field" she replied. "I've made a schedule of where the residents and interns will be today, so Edwards is with Grey, De Luca is with Karev and Robbins, Wilson is with Pierce, Isaac with Shepherd, Blake with Torres…"

"Wait I can't take Blake" Callie chipped in before Bailey could.

"I thought you two were a thing?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah I'm sure you'd love to be with your girlfriend" Amelia muttered. Callie glared at Amelia, wondering if she'd ever get over the fact that Penny worked here. It had been a while now, and she was showing no signs of backing down.

"We're not a thing" Callie told her.

"And she finally sees sense" Amelia replied.

"Amelia shut up" Callie snapped back.

Arizona shuffled nervously in her seat. Karev glanced at her.

"You okay?" he asked. Arizona nodded, her mouth was dry and she just wanted the meeting to be over and done with.

"Stop squabbling the decisions been made" Bailey informed everyone.

"I was quite getting along with Blake" Meredith added. Callie glared.

"You treated her like dirt"

"I treat all residents the same" Meredith added.

"Are we going to argue about this all day because I take it we all have busy days ahead" Arizona laughed nervously. Alex wondered why she was acting so strange and reminded himself to question her about it later. Bailey took Arizona's point of a way of ending the meeting. Arizona signalled Callie to talk to her outside.

"What's up" Callie asked.

"Nothing I'm just worried about you and Penny" Arizona began. "I don't want things to be awkward"

"Wait are you jealous?" Callie smiled, squeezing Arizona's hands gently.

"No" Arizona tried to protest.

"Look today with Penny will be fine. It's still going to be you I come home too and you I go to sleep with so don't worry about it"

"Okay" Arizona instantly felt a bit more relaxed. Karev came around and spotted them holding hands before they could let go. They sprang apart like a pair of teenagers being busted by their parents. Karev looked shocked for a moment before he gave a huge smile.

"So you're back together then?" he asked. "I wondered why you were acting so weird in that meeting" he directed to Arizona.

Arizona laughed. "We've been taking it slow for about three months" she smiled shyly at Callie.

"You weren't having some secret affair though behind Blake's back were you?" Karev asked. Callie punched him in the arm.

"Definitely not, I just realised what I was missing out on"

"I bet Sofia is thrilled" Alex added. Callie and Arizona both nodded. Meredith came around the corner.

"Hey Mer look who's back together" Karev gestured to Callie and Arizona. Callie glared at Karev.

"I'm happy for you" Meredith replied. "You two always did make a good couple" she continued. It was obvious things were still touchy with Callie but neither of them wanted to ruin their friendship over it.

"Mer, I know we've been at each other's throats for a while but please can we just forget it"

"Deal" Meredith smiled. "But I really have been getting along a lot better with Blake, it's only Amelia who has a problem with her now"

"I suppose I can see why you had a problem" Callie admitted.

"She's a good doctor. We all make mistakes" Meredith admitted.

"If only Amelia could see that" Callie added. She turned to Arizona. "I guess the entire hospital will know about us by the end of the day" she laughed.

"I'm surprised it remained a secret for this long" Meredith admitted. "I had no idea"

"We're taking it slow, we used to rush into things and that got us into this mess, so nice and simple it is" Arizona added. "Anyway Karev, I have a consult, you go with De Luca and check on the kids"

"You don't want us to come with you?"

"No" Arizona called out from up the hallway. She soon disappeared around the next corner.

"Well that's weird" Karev shrugged. "Normally she always wants me by her side"

"Mmm" Callie nodded, knowing that this was April's 3 month scan. Considering things were well, Callie imagined that April would soon start telling people. She barely had a bump, so it wasn't noticeable. Callie knew Jackson had initially not taken the news well, but knew April's opinion on abortion. Neither of them knew how they could do this, but knew that they would have to figure out a way.

* * *

"Is everything fine?" April asked for the 6th time in that appointment. Jackson squeezed her hand. Arizona told her friends she would look over everything in great detail, including running tests to test for the same thing Samuel had. The results would be back in a couple of hours but so far looking at the scans, Arizona had reassured them that there was a perfectly healthy baby on the screen. She thought April was going to collapse.

"Thank you" she exhaled.

"I'll get them test results back to you soon" Arizona smiled. She got her things and left them to it so she could get on with the surgeries they had planned today. She knew she'd be working late, chances are she'd miss Sofia's bed time. Luckily Callie didn't have much going on so she could pick her up, and now that Meredith and Callie had made up, hopefully this would make it easier in terms of picking kids up if any of them were working late.

* * *

"So how did April's scan go?" Callie greeted her at the door with a glass of wine. Arizona was extremely grateful and took a huge sip. She nodded at Callie.

"Good, they have one perfect healthy baby" she told her. "Although I'm not sure it's what either of them want".

"Well, maybe they'll be civil to one another. They can raise a baby and be civil. We managed to raise Sofia for the past two years and be civil" she took the wine from Arizona's hand and placed it on a nearby table. Callie pulled her in close to her, watching Arizona's eyes light up. "Although I do like this arrangement a lot more" she inched closer to Arizona's lips. Arizona gave a small gasp.

"How was working with Penny?" Arizona asked.

"I could think of something so much better to do rather than talking about Penny" Callie murmured. Arizona giggled, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend as the pair rushed to take of their clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the comments!

* * *

"You never did tell me how working with Penny was" Arizona asked. Penny had been on Calllie's service for a week now with Bailey deciding that residents and interns would do weekly rotations. Callie just shrugged.

"It was fine I guess" she replied.

"Fine I guess?" Arizona questioned.

"I don't know, she's still in fear of Grey and Shepherd, she's bummed out about me and you. It was fine. We didn't talk a lot, not that she didn't try"

"Wait, what?" Arizona asked.

"I told her straight that you were the only one for me okay" Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist. "You have got to stop this whole jealousy thing"

"I'm not jealous" Arizona protested.

"Just scared that Penny was going to charm her way back in?" Callie replied accurately. Arizona nodded shyly.

"I know it's stupid" she mumbled, her cheeks flushing bright red.

"You don't have to worry" Callie replied, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. "Oh by the way, I dropped Sofia off at school tomorrow and she thinks that it's time to plan her birthday party"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "It's a month away" she laughed.

"Oh you'll be surprised at what she wants. I heard the words pink and princess a lot" Callie rolled her eyes and laughed. "I have a surgery so I'll see you later – do you know who you're with today? I got Wilson" Callie was thrilled, she got along well with Wilson who she hoped would pick ortho as her speciality.

"Yep. I got Blake" Arizona responded.

"Be nice" Callie warned. "I love you"

"I love you too Calliope".

* * *

"Penny"

"Dr Robbins" Penny's reply came, short and strict. She made little eye contact and her body language was stand offish. Arizona let out a sigh, wondering If by the end of the day she'd be talking to Bailey about this.

"Right so today we have a surgery on a five year old boy who you'll meet in rounds-"

"Okay" Penny cut Arizona off before she could finish her sentence. Arizona crossed her arms.

"Did I do something to you?" she asked. "Is this the whole me and Callie thing?"

"I've been thinking that I miss her, especially now I'm not at Grey's heel's every time she calls"

"Well you can miss her all that you want, she still came to me and she still wants to be with me. I'm done talking about this issue now, let me explain the case you will be working on today or I'll have you doing scut with the interns. Do I make myself clear?" Arizona barked her last sentence out, startling Penny. She took a step back from Arizona as if Arizona was going to lunge at her.

"Perfectly" she muttered, almost too low for Arizona to hear. "Then we will begin"

Karev was late much to Arizona's annoyance. Today of all day's she needed him for moral support. It was hard being with Penny on her own, it was awkward. They got along great at the dinner party but then things changed between Callie and Arizona. Penny seemed disinterested in Peds, in general, taking great delight in telling Arizona that she thought she would specialise in ortho, a statement which annoyed Arizona immensely. She knew she had a right to be jealous, but she had to trust Callie. Callie who seemed to want nothing to do with Penny, and everything to do with Arizona. They were still in the honeymoon period; the only little problem was Arizona's jealousy about Callie working with Penny. Aside from that, things were going greater than what they ever had. They spent all their spare time with each other and Sofia, Sofia was thriving from having two parents around all the time. Arizona could only smile to herself, Penny regretted her mistake, but there was no way Callie was going to call it quits again. They'd overcome so much to get to this happy place where they were now and Arizona knew this time it was so different, so much better. She'd never been this happy before.

"Karev, you're late" Arizona's tone was stern. Karev held his hands up.

"I'm sorry, there was a lot of traffic" he told her, noticing Blake was also in the room with them. "What happened to De Luca?"

"This week we have Blake" Arizona told him. Alex widened his eyes.

"This ought to be interesting"

"Any way I need your assistance so we can get this surgery done quicker" Arizona told him as Karev came up beside her.

"What's the reason?" he asked.

"We're planning Sofia's birthday party" she told him. "Callie says she's pretty demanding"

"God, no wonder both you and Torres are pretty demanding" Karev rolled his eyes.

"I am not demanding" Arizona waggled her tongue at him.

"Don't you remember that huge twin surgery where you demanded literally everything to be done your way?"

"Fine I'm demanding" she exhaled. "I just hope Sofia isn't too demanding"

"If she's nearly as demanding as you and Callie then I'd say good luck" Karev mumbled. Arizona laughed, as the three of them worked on their surgery so Arizona could get home to her girls.

* * *

"I had fun with Zola today" Sofia told her mommy's as she got strapped into the car. "And I haven't seen Auntie Mer in ages" she complained. "She has a new baby"

"We know that sweetie" Arizona told her.

"Is Zola's daddy in heaven with my daddy?" Sofia asked out of the blue. They both agreed to tell Sofia about Mark from an early age, so she understood that when Mark died he went to heaven. This was enough to please her at a young age.

"Uncle Derek and daddy were best friends" Callie told her. "They're up in heaven watching over you, Zola, Bailey and Ellis".

Sofia nodded, feeling like this was as much information as she needed.

"Mama, did mommy tell you I need to plan my party today"

"Wait you need to plan your party today?" Arizona asked. "But it's over a month away"

"But I have so many great ideas" Sofia whined, putting on her best puppy dog eyes for Arizona, who she knew could never resist them. Arizona exhaled.

"Fine" she replied to Sofia who cheered. Callie looked at her.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger" she smiled, before looking at the road again instantly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Arizona grinned.

* * *

"No Sofia absolutely not, you cannot have Idina Menzel singing let it go at your party" Callie told her 5-year-old daughter who stood directly opposite her. Both had their hands on their hips, with a stubborn look to match. Sofia suddenly crossed her arms.

"You have said no to nearly everything" she whined.

"Karev was right, she is exactly like me and you" Arizona replied, taking a huge sip of wine, trying to take on the role of negotiator in this situation. "Sofia, honey, that would be so much money, we'd have to stop Christmas and birthday presents for you for the rest of your life".

Panic spread over Sofia's little face. Alarmed at the possibility of no more Christmas and birthday presents ever she decided to back track.

"Okay" she told them both. Callie smiled at Arizona.

"You make a good negotiator"

"Well you and Sof weren't getting anywhere" Arizona smiled back. She turned to Sofia. "What I can do, is make your party a themed party and maybe if you're lucky an Elsa lookalike will turn up"

"Okay that sounds good"

"Okay so themed costume party"

"Disney and Pixar characters" Sofia interrupted.

"I will let people know"

"And a frozen cake"

"That I can promise you" Arizona smiled.

"And dancing, lots of dancing"

"I'm sure there will be" Callie smiled. They knew that all their friends wouldn't miss out on celebrating Sofia's birthday and all of them liked to dance with the children.

"Can gamma and grandad come?" Sofia asked Arizona. Arizona knew she'd have to call her parents. She hadn't even told them about being back with Calliope yet which she knew they'd be thrilled about. Her mother still kept in contact with Callie as well, especially once Callie and Arizona established a friendship.

"I will call them tomorrow" Arizona promised her daughter. Sofia nodded.

"And papa Torres too?" she directed at Callie. Callie paused, she hadn't seen her dad in a long while, and her mom and sister since Sofia was tiny. She promised Sofia she would try to get papa Torres to attend, but warned her that he was busy and might not be able to. At least things with her dad were a lot better than the rest of her family. Her mom was missing out on having a relationship with her granddaughter, but it was her loss.

"And I want pink EVERYTHING" Sofia emphasised. "Balloons and streamers and hats" she grinned.

"So we have a Disney/pixar themed costume party, and pink decorations, a frozen birthday cake and lots of dancing, how does that sound?" Arizona asked, pulling Sofia onto her lap. Callie sat down beside them both.

"Great. Thank you mommy, thank you mama" Sofia chorused. Callie and Arizona grinned at each other, cuddling Sofia close to both of them.

"Well after a long night arguing about Idina Menzel's availability it's time for you to go to bed for school tomorrow" Arizona told Sofia. Sofia yawned and nodded sleepily. Callie and Arizona took her hands and led her up the stairs, they tucked her in and watched her until she fell asleep. Callie snuck up on Arizona, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist as they watched Sofia. Arizona wondered whether to tell Callie about her encounter with Penny but decided against it, hoping it was a one of thing. Besides what could be more important ruining this precious time with both of them over someone who didn't matter to them anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, this chapter is a lot shorter, I just had a more concrete idea on how I want this fic to go. Hopefully, you guys like it!

Thanks for the reviews, they are so lovely to read! :)

* * *

Their first argument was about the invite list for Sofia's birthday party. Time crept up on them and before they knew it, the party was only a couple of days away and the only people who had received invites were the kids from Sofia's class. All their workmates loved Sofia, so they were obviously on the list. There was just one guest that Callie and Arizona couldn't agree on.

"Absolutely not she is still in love with you" Arizona stood the way Sofia did when she sulked, arms crossed and face bowed. Callie held her hands up in the air.

"For the last time, she is not in love with me" she cried out in exasperation. "I've barely seen her, let alone talked to her"

"Callie please I just know, she basically said it when I had her on my service"

"Maybe you just misheard, look Arizona she's not the top of my invite list either but you know we can't invite everyone else without inviting her. She's the social outcast of the hospital as it is"

"I bet she'll love this" Arizona muttered under her breath. Her cheeks became flushed and tears stung her eyes.

"It's one afternoon, and we will both be wrapped up in Sofia all day to even notice that she's there" Callie pointed out.

"In that case, why are we inviting her then?"

"Because we're nice people. And everyone else is coming"

"Fine" Arizona replied. She wasn't happy about the situation, even less happy that it only seemed to be her who was seeing Penny's true colours. Callie tried to catch her girlfriend's attention. Arizona couldn't help but smile once she looked into Callie's eyes. "I hate you"

"It's because I'm right. And I'm awesome" Callie imitated Arizona, using a line she said a lot.

"Hey that's my line" Arizona replied, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck.

"Besides, why would I spend any time around Penny, when I have you?"

"That is a good question" Arizona began, before being cut off by Callie's lips upon hers.

* * *

The decorations were up, Sofia was dressed as Princess Elsa, unsurprisingly. Callie was dressed as Pocahontas and Arizona was dressed as Cinderella. A lot of effort had been put into the costumes which Sofia was loving. One by one all the guests arrived. As Callie and Arizona predicted, a lot of the little girls from Sofia's class had gone for the princess Elsa dress up outfit. There were mini buzz lightyears and woody's and other pixar characters dotted around the place. Their colleagues began to arrive, April dressed as Beauty, Jackson as the Beast. Callie was surprised at their joint constume considering things weren't supposed to be great between them. April's baby bump was definitely showing now, she had regular scans to ensure that the baby was still growing healthy, all of them proved that he or she was. And things with Jackson seemed to be better. Arizona told Callie that they were living together again, and they both seemed happy about the baby and the chance to raise it together. There was still love there, you could see it in their eyes. Like the way you could in both Callie and Arizona's apparently. Their colleagues admitted it, once everyone knew they were back together. Arizona grasped for Callie's hand as Penny came through the door alongside Wilson. Callie glanced at her, but smiled. It was kind of cute that Arizona was so worried, and so protective of Penny being anywhere near her.

"Penny" Sofia beamed. "I like your costume"

"Thank you" Penny smiled, twirling around in her Princess Jasmine costume. "I like yours"

"I'm Elsa" Sofia grinned, instantly losing interest in the conversation when Meredith came through the door with Zola, Bailey and Ellis. "Auntie Mer" Sofia ran over.

"Sorry about that" Callie laughed. "She's had a one-minute conversation with everyone as they come through the door"

"Oh it's fine, thanks for the invite" Penny smiled at Arizona. Arizona forced herself to smile back.

"You're welcome" Arizona replied through gritted teeth. "There's food in the kitchen, no alcohol though, don't want the kids getting their hands on any"

"That's true" Penny replied. She turned to Edwards. "Come on let's check out these sandwiches"

* * *

"This is a great party" Maggie told Callie and Arizona. "I loved all these girly birthday party's as a kid!"

Callie and Arizona smiled, looking over at Sofia who was dancing with Zola and Meredith. April and Jackson held baby Ellis, Jackson was cuddled in so close to April they couldn't get any closer if they tried. The way they looked at Ellis and the way they looked at each other was so beautiful. Admittedly no one could say for definite what would happen to Jackson and April once their baby was born, but everyone had a good idea. They'd even moved back in with each other, and were well on the way to at least building a friendship.

"I think all the kids are beginning to tire themselves out" Arizona pointed out a couple of sleepy looking Elsa's. It had been a fun afternoon of dancing and and party games, with a frozen princess cake and a mound of sugary treats on top of that. The sugar buzz was beginning to wear off, but overall everyone had enjoyed celebrating Sofia's 6th Birthday. Penny had avoided Arizona and Callie for most of the day, instead choosing to hang around with Jo and Stephanie. She longed to be in Arizona's situation right now. What was that saying? You never knew what you had until it's gone.

Penny shook her head trying to rid herself of these ridiculous thoughts. She was becoming obsessed with Callie and Arizona, wanting back what was hers. She thought of her last girlfriend Eve and how things turned out there. No, she couldn't think about Eve right now, after everything that had happened.

"I am fine" Penny thought to herself. "I got help, I am fine"

She watched the woman who should still be her girlfriend kiss her new girlfriend so passionately in front of the whole room. Penny was disgusted, she was rubbing it in her face. She tried to stop the bad thoughts that entered her head on that fateful night with Eve. Penny had a secret, one that no one knew except from herself, Eve and the police. She had to be careful. She'd built this wall around herself, becoming a completely different person in an attempt to hide her dark past.

Eve had left her.

It had been the biggest mistake of her life.

But then again, you never know what you have until it's gone.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter focus more on Penny and her past Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not a lot of Calzona in this chapter, but that will be made up for in the other chapters!

* * *

 **PAST**

Penny stared up at the picture next to her beloved as tears streamed down her face. Silently crying, silently pleading for Calliope to return to her. Penelope and Calliope, they really were perfect for one another in the beginning. And Penny was so excited to start working with Calliope until she found out who her friends were. Their relationship was doomed from the moment Penny set eyes on Meredith at that dinner party. They'd pretended that they could make it work, they could try to love one another. But Calliope left for the pretty blonde girl, who Penny could never compete with. She picked up the framed photograph, and let out a sob before hurling it to the other side of the room in a rage. Things were supposed to be different this time – that's what her psychiatrist told her. She was better, she wasn't going to act like she did when Eve left. Sweet precious loving Eve. Penny's first love. They began dating in college, going through some incredibly rocky times like coming out to their families and friends. They were bullied, but it didn't matter as they had each other. Like Calliope, Eve was the strong independent one who had no problem giving those who gave her a hard time a piece of her mind. Penny was mouse-like, too scared to say boo to a goose. But that didn't matter, she had Eve to protect her. Right up until the day that Eve had had enough.

Eve was always adventurous, she didn't understand Penny's workload, she didn't need to understand as she wasn't an intern. The journalism profession didn't clock nearly as many hours as what surgeons did. So where Eve wanted to party, Penny wanted to sleep. They drifted apart, slowly becoming strangers to one another, even though they lived in the same house. Being an intern was taking its toll, Penny feared she was beginning to head towards a mental breakdown. Whenever she wasn't sleeping or working, she was crying, silently as if this would ease her problems, make her life a lot better.

Quit – Eve told her time and time again. It wasn't too late; she was only an intern. She could use that medical degree on something that wasn't nearly as demanding. Eve told Penny she could become a paediatrician, working a normal 9-5 job. Penny almost laughed at her, she hated kids, Eve knew that already. Or at least, Penny thought she did. She dropped a lot of hints, constantly looking for an excuse to ask where their relationship was next going when all Penny could think about was her day at work. She had no time for a baby of her own, why didn't Eve understand that? Why was this becoming such an issue in their daily lives?

"I could imagine us, with a bunch of cute kids" Eve would tell Penny on an almost daily basis. Penny sighed almost always. It never went any further. Any further would lead to an argument and Penny hated arguments. The way her darling Eve would cry, so painfully as if she was the worst woman in the world. She wanted to take her hands and kiss them, begging her not to leave. Not that it ever worked. Penny clenched her fists, thinking of that particular day and the events that followed.

It was their five-year anniversary. Penny had nearly completed her first year as an intern. She was still unbelievably stressed. That morning she woke up to strands of her own hair on her pillow. She cried a lot that day, she was only 23, it wasn't supposed to be this way at 23. Penny vowed that day to get help for her stress levels before she had a heart attack, and to become a better girlfriend to Eve. She brought a ring. She would surprise Eve that night. Penny thought it would be nice, her precious Eve had changed. No longer the bubbly bright person she once was, she was withdrawn. They'd stopped being intimate with each other. They had completely different schedules. Penny was surprised that they had this night together. She had the day off. She cleaned the whole house from top to bottom, bringing out the bag of gifts for Eve. Penny scattered their bed with rose petals, and set the table, complete with candles and a rose in the middle. She cooked their favourite dinner to have that night. And she kept the ring by her side all day. She couldn't stop looking at it, it was so pretty. So shiny, it was the exact engagement ring Eve would pick out if Penny had taken her to the shop herself.

At 6, Eve came through the door. Eve began to cry at the sight in front of her. Penny took her coat and led her to the table as the timer went off for the oven. She dished out their lasagne and began to chat to Eve about her day. Eve was not herself, even tonight. Penny felt a bit deflated that most of her efforts had been ignored. She pulled out the ring, she couldn't contain herself any longer. But the look on Eve's face wasn't the one she had expected at all. The pure horror in her eyes could not be hidden.

"Oh, Penny" Eve whispered. "Penny, it's too late"

"What?" Penny was gobsmacked, closing the ring box immediately. She felt the tears sting her eyes. She was beyond humiliated.

"I met someone. At work. I was coming to tell you tonight that we were over"

"You cheated on me?" Penny was disgusted. "You bitch" she spat the words out.

"I'm sorry. I've already rented a new place. You can stay here"

"It's our anniversary" Penny spoke slowly. "I made lasagne"

"Lasagne and an engagement ring won't make up for our failing relationship" Eve spoke. Penny couldn't look at her.

"I love Charlotte, we're on the same page. We're not in college anymore Pen, we can't kid ourselves that we were meant to last forever"

"Well that's what you said to me. You said it would be me and you until the end"

"You were my first love. I thought I meant it" Eve dried her eyes. Penny noticed the glint in her eyes. She always loved the drama, she was actually enjoying making Penny feel so horrible about herself. Eve stood up. "Good bye Penny"

Penny could not understand this feeling of rage that overcame her. She stood up, her hands shook as she picked up her plate of pasta and lobbed it in Eve's direction, narrowly missing her head as it went flying by and hit the door. Lasagne dripped down the door, the plate smashed into pieces. Penny was sobbing. Eve didn't once look back as she left, disappearing from Penny's life altogether.

* * *

Penny didn't sleep much for the weeks after, her mind was too consumed with Eve to even consider attempting a normal life. She felt like she had lost her voice, the little friends she had were Eve's friends. Eve was the sociable one. Eve could make friends, something Penny had struggled with her whole life. Horrible thoughts began to consume her mind. She dreamt about wrapped her arms around Eve's neck and choking her. Penny woke up in cold sweats, these homicidal thoughts were consuming her. She daydreamed about killing them both together, driving off a bridge, shooting them both. All she thought about was a way to end Eve. As the months slipped by, these thoughts hadn't began to disappear, yet Penny would find herself in her spare time obsessing over Eve. Trying to find out where she lived, what she was doing, and as much as she could about the bitch who took Eve away from her. Eventually Penny had a breakthrough when an old friend let slip. The friend looked horrified. As if Penny was going to do anything bad.

Penny lost so much weight, her clothes were hanging off her and she never wanted to eat anymore. She was so close to being fired from being an intern. Their chief wasn't happy with her. Her performance at work had suffered drastically and Penny was receiving less and less time in the OR. No one wanted her there anyway. In her half-asleep state during one of the chief's rants, she could just about hear "liability" and "not fit to be a doctor".

One night her homicidal thoughts were stronger than ever. Penny could almost feel the life leaving Eve as she wrapped her hands around her neck. She rejoiced that Eve took her last breath, looking utterly terrified at her. It was beginning to make her feel powerful, something she didn't know she had been craving. That night she drove to Eve's apartment.

Eve wasn't expecting Penny's hands around her neck when she opened the door. Penny pinned her to the ground, the way she had in all her fantasies, laughing as Eve struggled for air. Then finally things went black.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Arizona had finished a long day at work, with her final patient being April. April was blooming now with not long to go and the baby was still healthy, much to everyone's relief. Arizona couldn't stop thinking of how happy Jackson and April were in that room, as they watched their baby move around on the ultrasound. They cuddled up close, they laughed. Things between them were better than ever.

Arizona was in a great mood when she got home, twirling Sofia around in the air on her arrival. Callie was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Arizona felt so blessed to have the life that she did now. She wrapped her arms around Callie's waist, turning her around to face Arizona. She grinned, leaning into her girlfriend for a kiss.

"Well you're in a good mood" Callie grinned.

"Mmm" Arizona nestled into her chest. "I had a very good day"

"I can see that" Callie laughed.

"Jackson and April had another scan and everything's good"

"Do they know what they're having yet?"

"Cal, they can tell just as much as I can. They're having a girl" Arizona beamed.

"Another little girl to add to the babies of Grey Sloan group!" Callie told her. "Tuck and Bailey are outnumbered"

"About that" Arizona cleared her throat. "I've been thinking"

"About?" Callie was confused. She set the plates out for dinner and told Sofia it was nearly ready.

"Looking at Jackson and April makes me think, life is too short. I love you, we're in such a good place now and all I want is a big huge family that we can love and raise together"

"Are you telling me that you want a baby?" Callie questioned, her expression slowly turning into a smile. "Are you serious?"

"I have never been so sure about anything in my life Calliope"

"Let's do it then" Callie laughed, squeezing Arizona tightly. "Let's have a baby!"

* * *

 **PAST**

When Penny woke up, she was in a hospital. Her head hurt until she began to remember the events of last night. Eve, she killed Eve. Penny's hand flew to her mouth as she remembered actually choking her girlfriend after thinking about it for months. But then why was she hurt? Penny was confused. She remembered everything going black, maybe she didn't kill Eve after all.

The police were hovering at Penny's door and a nurse came in to check her vitals.

"They're gonna wanna talk to you" the nurse shook her head, before signalling to the police that they could come in.

"We need to ask you some questions about Eve Beaumont" the police officer began taking out a notebook.

Penny couldn't think of how to speak, it was like the power of speech had been taken away from her. She began to howl.

"I didn't mean to kill her"

"Miss Beaumont is alive and well Miss Blake"

"Please help me" Penny sobbed. "Please I didn't mean it" she howled harder and louder until she felt like her heart was going to burst. "I have to see her, I have to see Eve" she wailed, attempting to leave the hospital bed. The police forced her back into bed.

"I'm afraid that's not possible" said the Policeman.

"I need help" Penny came to the realisation of the homicidal thoughts. The police officer called a nurse.

"I need to question her some more, but by the looks of things she needs to be sectioned rather than jailed" he motioned to Penny who was still wailing, rocking backwards and forwards in her bed crying for Eve. The nurse nodded.

"I'll page someone from psych to come. You can still interview her in psych"

Penny wasn't even fully aware when the people from psych came to take her away. She cried Eve's name for hours, days even as she attempted to come to grips with what she had done. Eve didn't press charges, she just wanted a restraining order and to never see Penny ever again. Penny was forced though therapy and counselling to try and become a person who didn't have homicidal and suicidal thoughts. It was a slow recovery process, but Penny got there in the end. She moved away and started a new internship at Dillard. She was a couple of years older than the new residents but she didn't care. The new interns were nice and for the first time in her life Penny felt as though she had friends and a life and a job that wasn't making her want to have a heart attack. She barely thought about Eve, she'd be lying if she said she never thought about Eve, but she was glad that there were no homicidal thoughts associated about thinking about Eve. She truly thought that was all behind her.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

She really did think it was all behind her. She was a completely different person to the one she was back then. But now as she looked at the smashed picture of her and Calliope, Penny felt the old thoughts creep back into her head. She shook her head, trying to get rid of them. It felt like a disease was beginning to take over her body. She cried out as If she was in pain.

Penny had to get her revenge. She didn't know how to or why she had to, all she knew that these thoughts were consuming her once again. She couldn't help but listen. It was like committing an act of revenge would actually make her better.

A new thought entered Penny's mind, her thin lips twisted into an evil smile. She knew what to do after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the lovely reviews! I love reading them! Forgot to mention I changed the summary as I originally meant this to be a one-shot so was probably for the best. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's pretty short (I am drowning in uni work) :)

* * *

"Come on" Callie pleaded, holding the big book of baby names to her chest. "At least let me tell you ones I like"

"Callie, we are only just beginning to look at donors, it could be months before I even get pregnant" Arizona yawned. "It's been a long day"

"You're such a spoilsport" Callie pouted. Arizona couldn't help but smile. "I'm mad at you don't try and smile your way out of this"

"Tell me then" Arizona moved herself into a more comfortable position. Callie had just put Sofia to bed and Arizona had just got home after a long day of surgeries. "But I get to veto any suggestions that I don't like"

"Esme"

"Veto"

"Ben"

"Veto"

"Taylor"

"Veto" Arizona screwed her face up. "Taylor Torres, no way Callie"

"You are making this so difficult" Callie grinned, putting the baby names book to the side.

"I think we should focus on this in chronological order" Arizona replied, holding up a stack of papers. "Like choosing a donor"

"Fine, but I'll need wine for this. You want any?" Callie asked. Arizona shook her head.

"I should probably stop drinking now before insemination begins" Arizona told her. "I can't take another loss"

"Hey, it won't be another loss" Callie took her hands. "I know I can't promise you that but if the worst happens then we have each other, and we have our daughter. I can promise you we won't fall apart like last time"

"Okay" Arizona smiled, kissing her girlfriend lightly on the lips. Callie took a step back to go get some wine whilst Arizona looked at the list of potential donors.

* * *

Penny was watching this happy family scene unfold from her car door. She watched Callie put Sofia to bed, she watched Arizona come through the door and heat the leftovers that Callie left from dinner. Lasagne – Penny noted. Funnily enough, she wasn't a fan of lasagne anymore. Her car was freezing, but Penny couldn't feel just how cool it was. She was focused on watching them play happy families. Penny was jealous, but she was also angry. She hadn't been with anyone since Eve, and Callie went on to leave her the exact same way. It made her blood boil. She called in sick to work that day, knowing she'd need more time to carry out her plan. Work for a couple of weeks then make up some excuse about a family emergency. She knew they wouldn't bother checking up on her. She knew barely anyone wanted her there at all really.

How could she be so involved like this? She wished she'd never met Callie and never been humiliated. She wished that she wasn't on-call the night that Derek Shephard was brought into Dillard. Maybe, just maybe – these thoughts wouldn't be corrupting her mind. She cast her mind back to the hours of therapy and hours in solitary confinement and almost wanted to scream. She didn't want to go back there, but she knew she would be back there soon. Penny wished that these thoughts would go away, thoughts about harming others weren't nice at all. Looking over at the happy couple again, Penny decided to drive away before she was spotted.

Arizona was glancing through a wide range of people. She hadn't seen many potentials so far but she knew Callie had to look through them too.

"How is the donor search going?"

"Meh" Arizona shrugged. "I've made a pile of the ones I've glanced through already If you want to start there?"

"Okay" Callie smiled. "Just don't be too picky like the time before hey?"

"I wasn't picky!" Arizona protested.

"You did want a doctor or a lawyer, who was tall and blonde, had a good body, was good at sports and was clever and could play an instrument" Callie reminded her.

"But I said doctor or lawyer" Arizona pointed out. "I was being lenient!"

"You'll have to work on that then" Callie smiled. "What's wrong with this one?"

"He has bad teeth" Arizona pointed out a slight imperfection. "Look!"

"Wow this is going to be a long night" Callie replied, taking a huge sip of her wine.

* * *

Penny was trying to focus on the TV but all it was doing was making her anxious. The thoughts were overruling her mind. She poured herself a vodka and gulped it in one, almost retching as it burned the back of her throat. She needed to study them more, find out everything about their day to day lives. Tomorrow she knew that Arizona was delivering April Kepner's baby. She had been absent of work a while but was opting for a scheduled delivery, too scared to go to full term. Penny hadn't been put on either Arizona's or Callie's service for weeks now. She wondered if they'd complained about her to Bailey. They probably had. Penny didn't have that many options anymore. Arizona and Callie hated her, Meredith and Amelia hated her. Maybe the best way to end her thoughts was -. Penny could barely think about it, too gutless for suicide. Too gutless to be stronger than the thoughts that were consuming her brain. She had to get revenge. It was what she needed.

* * *

April Kepner gave birth two days later. It was a slow labour, but happy. There were so many tears as Arizona and Alex delivered a beautiful and healthy baby girl and placed her in April's arms. Even Alex was wiping away tears.

"Didn't have you put down as a softie" Arizona informed him. She'd cried a lot.

"Look at how happy they are. And at how much they've been through. They deserve this"

"This could be you and Wilson next" Arizona told him.

"It's probably going to be you and Callie"

"Well we are looking for donors" Arizona let slip. Her hand flew to her mouth. "You are not supposed to know that" she told him.

"I won't tell anyone" He promised her. "But I hope it works out" he grinned.

They stood watching April and Jackson cradle their new born daughter. Neither of them had stopped crying yet. They couldn't stop looking at her, smiling at her and each other. Arizona and Alex let them be for a good while before coming back in to check on the baby.

"She is so beautiful" Arizona cooed, peeking into the little pink bundle. April hadn't let her go yet. Arizona wondered if she would have protective issues, to a more extreme extent than any new mother. She made a note to watch out for her friend. April barely glanced at Arizona.

"She is perfect" April smiled.

"Do you guys have a name yet?" Alex asked.

"We do" Jackson nodded, grinning at his little girl. "This is Georgia Catherine Avery"

* * *

Arizona sat nervously in the waiting room ready for her appointment. They had picked a donor, and this was it, the official insemination. Callie couldn't be there, she had an emergency surgery. Arizona wished she could have come, she was nervous. She needed Callie's hand to hold. They'd found a good donor, someone they both agreed on and someone who lived up to Arizona's dream donor. He had the same colour blonde hair, with a keen interest in swimming. He was also a lawyer which thrilled Arizona even more. Arizona hoped that this insemination would get her pregnant. She so desperately wanted a baby to hold in her arms like she saw new mothers do every day. She wanted to be that new mother. Arizona leaned her head against the wall, glancing upwards as if she was about to pray. She shut her eyes and hoped that this was the one.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Penny woke up with a pounding headache, the effects of last night's vodka binge was getting to her. She'd take a few days off, she had to go into work. Really get to know what Callie and Arizona were doing. She was stalking her prey. More than ever she had to be okay. She jumped into the shower, gargling water to try and get rid of the smell of vodka off her breath. There wasn't a chance anyone would let her assist on a surgery today. Penny was glad, it gave her more time to observe.

She wanted to request to be put on either Callie's or Arizona's service. Preferably Arizona's, Callie didn't talk as much, didn't spill the details that Penny desperately wanted to hear. Arizona was trying to make her jealous. She rubbed it right into Penny, salt in the wounds. Each day Penny was on her service, Arizona told Karev every single detail about what she'd be doing tonight with Callie and Sofia. Penny hated it, but she'd fine it useful today.

She didn't recognise herself anymore, although that could truly be down to drinking every night. Penny never classed herself as much of a drinker, but looking round at the empty bottles around her apartment, you could be mistaken that you'd walked into the place of an alcoholic. Her face was pale, she'd lost weight. Just another week – she told the voices in her head. And it will all be over.

* * *

"She wants to be on my service?" Arizona glanced at Bailey as she told them who was on their service this week. "Why?"

"I don't know. I originally had you down with Edwards but she requested to be put with you" Bailey informed her, wishing to move on.

"She was so blatantly disinterested in Peds" Arizona told her.

"Yeah I thought no one could request. I thought that was why this whole weekly rotation thing was happening in the first place" Callie looked at Bailey.

"All I know is she is really interested in Peds"

"Wilson is really interested in Ortho. Should I tell her to request my service then?"

"You're not helping, Dr Torres"

"Edwards is really interested in neuro" Amelia piped up. "Why is Blake getting all the special treatment?"

"If anything I thought Blake would want to go for general surgery, seeing as she was on my service for weeks" Meredith told the group.

"Right fine" Bailey held her hands up in the air. "This week only you choose your own. As Blake requested Robbins, then the rest of you can't pick Blake" she turned to look at Arizona. "And no Robbins, you cannot swap Blake with Grey so stop making the eyes at her" she scolded.

Arizona sat back in her chair, arms crossed. She wondered why she'd been requested. She was worried, but decided to keep this from Callie. Callie would only laugh it off again and say that she had nothing to worry about. Arizona was thankful that Penny hadn't chosen to be on Callie's service as then she really would have been worried. Bailey signalled the end of the meeting, and all the attending's left the room.

"You okay?" Callie asked. Arizona nodded.

"Maybe it will be fine" Arizona replied cheerfully. "Maybe she has been thinking about being in Peds"

"And it's not like you're there all the time" Callie reminded her. "You'll have foetal surgeries half the week"

"Yeah" Arizona brightened up.

"That's the spirit" Callie kissed her on the cheek. "I have to run, but I'll meet you later and we can pick Sof up together. We're also picking Zola and Bailey up, but not Ellis as Ellis is in day care here obviously"

"Okay that's fine" Arizona responded, glad she wasn't picking up three kids at once. "I'll see you later" she kissed Callie on the cheek. "I love you"

* * *

Nope, she wasn't interested. At all. Arizona was confused, she'd tried to engage with Penny so many times but with zero success. She was beginning to get annoyed, taking on the approach of just ignoring Penny and talking to Karev. Once their surgery was over, Arizona pulled Penny to one side.

"So you request me then spend the whole surgery looking bored as hell" Arizona told her. "What's the story?"

"I'm sorry, I am interested in Peds" Penny lied. She was convincing. "I just appeared disinterested because I'm a bit hungover and need to be cured before I'm let loose with a scalpel on anyone" she tried to laugh. Arizona gave her a small smile, accepting what Penny told her.

"Well I suggest that you go and get yourself sorted out and don't think about stepping foot in my OR in that state again" Arizona replied firmly. "We are working with tiny humans, and I will not have any of them be put at risk because you'd rather stay quiet than get sorted"

Penny felt a rage burn up inside her. She clenched her firsts, but told herself to calm down before things got out of hand.

"I'm sorry" Penny bowed her head, so Arizona couldn't see the anger in her eyes. "I'll get sorted right away".

"What you doing tonight then?" Alex asked. Penny had recovered from her hangover but Arizona couldn't trust her. She was on standby though just in case they needed the extra hands. The procedure was simple enough though, so Arizona hoped it wouldn't lead to that.

"We are taking Sofia, Zola and Bailey to see April and Jackson's baby" Arizona replied. "We wanted to let them settle in for a few days first and now little miss is begging us to go and Mer's working late so we're taking them too"

"How's the baby?" Alex asked. April and Jackson were both on leave. Alex hadn't seen them since the actual delivery, but knew that Arizona had stayed afterwards.

"She's good" Arizona smiled. "Of course April is worried, but Georgia has two doctors at home as well as April constantly ringing" Arizona laughed. "But can you blame her?"

"I suppose not" Alex smiled. "Say congratulations from me"

"And me" Penny interrupted.

"I will" Arizona smiled.

* * *

"Auntie April, I brought Georgia a teddy bear" Sofia grinned, thrusting the Teddy bear at April as she went in search of the new baby. "Where is she?" Sofia demanded. The grown-ups laughed.

"Yep, she's been impatient" Callie told April.

"I want to see Georgia" Zola added meekly. She was a pretty shy kid, something Sofia was definitely not. April smiled at the two girls.

"Uncle Jackson is changing her, then he can bring her back in sweeties. You want a juice?" she asked them. Sofia and Zola nodded. Arizona followed April into the kitchen to help make the drinks while Callie stayed with Sofia and Zola so they wouldn't touch anything they wasn't supposed to. Arizona carried Bailey through. He loved being held and wasn't overly interested in a new baby.

"How's work?" April asked Arizona as she began to make hot drinks for the adults.

"Fine I guess" Arizona mumbled. "Penny requested to be on my service today"

"That's weird" April scrunched her nose up. "I thought she was into general".

"So did I until she actually asked Bailey to be put on my service"

"Maybe she's just interested in Peds"

"Well that's what I thought until she was so disinterested in everything I said" Arizona got a juice out of the fridge for Sofia and Zola. "Bailey, you want one?" she

"Have you spoke to Callie about it?"

"We're in such a good place and besides it's only a week. If she's still obviously not interested, I'll request that she doesn't come back on my service"

"Can you do that?" April furrowed her eyebrows. "I mean she has to receive an all rounded education".

"I suppose so" Arizona sighed. April finished making the drinks and she and Arizona brought them through. Sofia was holding Georgia in her arms, grinning at her. Baby Georgia squirmed and made cute baby noises which only made Sofia giggle. Zola sat on the other side waiting patiently for her turn.

"She is so beautiful" Callie cooed at the little bundle in Sofia's arms, keeping Sofia close to her as she held the baby.

"She's a dream" Jackson added. "Sleeping easy, rarely cries. A perfect little baby"

"She looks like Samuel too" April added. A silence fell across the room. Arizona placed a hand on April's arm. "It's okay" April smiled.

"I am sure Samuel would have made the best older brother" Arizona told her friends who smiled. Callie took baby Georgia and placed her in Zola's arms.

"And she brought you guys back together" Callie added. "I'm sure Samuel would want you guys to be happy".

"You're right" April smiled. "I'm just glad that for the first time in a while I can say that everything is okay and mean it" She smiled at Jackson. Callie smiled at Arizona when she heard April's words. April was right, Callie never knew what she was truly missing out on until she had Arizona. She loved her too much to let her go again, and she truly believed that nothing could break them this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the comments! Absolutely lovely to read once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Arizona's point of view.**

It was the worst day of my life.

I was a couple of minutes late and she was gone.

I can't stop crying.

I can't forgive myself.

It's all my fault.

The police are here, but I can't talk. I am frozen, waiting and hoping for someone to come forward with good news.

"Dr Robbins, we are doing our best, but you need to tell us more information" the detective informed me. I shut my eyes, there was so much noise in the room. I took a deep breath and began to take a breath…

* * *

 **8 HOURS EARLIER.**

"Come on Sofia, you need to seriously hurry up. Your mom and I are late" Callie yelled, checking her watch as Sofia held them up. Sofia appeared at the door dressed and ready, but her hair still needed to be brushed.

"Had you not spent too much time picking what clothes to wear, we would have had more time to do a neater hairstyle" Arizona sighed, brushing Sofia's hair into a quick ponytail.

"French plait?" Sofia widened her eyes. Arizona shook her head.

"Maybe you'll learn to manage your time better" She took her daughters hand. Callie handed Sofia her lunch.

"Ugh apples" Sofia screwed her nose up. Callie patted her daughters ponytail.

"Apple's are good for you missy" she reminded her daughter.

"Are you free to pick her up today?" Arizona asked Callie.

"I'm in surgery all day" Callie replied.

"I'm in surgery for a shorter while, but it might be best for Mer to pick her up.

"That's fine" Callie replied, typing a quick text to Mer. They placed Sofia in the car and drove her to school.

"See you later baby" They both chorused. Sofia grinned.

"Bye mommies" she waved, running off into the schoolyard to find her friends.

"I can't wait for another baby" Callie replied.

"Cal, don't get your hopes up, we're not going to know for weeks" Arizona smiled.

"I know" Callie sighed. "I'm still so excited for when we have another baby"

"As am I" Arizona replied leaning over to the driver's side to kiss Callie on the lips. "Now take me to work".

* * *

Callie's surgery was a killer. She'd spent so long at it, and yet still had such a long way to go. Wilson was assisting, which Callie enjoyed. This extensive surgery required someone who had a decent interest in the speciality. Callie prayed that Jo would pick Ortho. She could use a helping hand, besides Wilson was the best chance she had. She only hoped Wilson didn't pick Peds, which she had a feeling was her second choice.

She thought of Arizona. She thought of tonight. She was going to ask Arizona to marry her for the second time. Arizona had asked first and now Callie wanted to ask. She'd been thinking it for a while, the fact that they hadn't been back together spectacularly long was what was holding Callie back. She thought of the ring she'd brought Arizona and smiled. She hoped Arizona would love it.

"What are you grinning about?" Wilson asked.

"Arizona" Callie smiled.

"Ugh" Wilson pretended to pull a face. "I'm kidding, it's really cute".

"I'm asking her to marry me tonight" Callie told her. Wilson smiled at her.

"That's great!" she replied enthusiastically. "Let me know how it goes"

"I will" Callie smiled, already brainstorming of the perfect proposal ideas.

* * *

Blake was being annoying, twitchy. Her thoughts were controlling everything that she did and she needed some sort of release. Some sort of break from this. Her plan was set in action. She came into work as usual, faking an illness halfway through Robbins' surgery. Oh foolish Robbins, how she had to spill every detail of her life.

"Actually I might finish a little earlier than expected" Arizona was thrilled. The surgery was a success and she was so close to closing up. Penny took a deep breath. Arizona had told Alex everything that morning. It had taken all of Penny's strength not to hurt her. She so desperately wanted to hurt her, but this way was so much better.

"Penny can you find Grey and tell her I can pick Sofia up after all" Arizona glanced at the clock. Penny nodded.

"I'm feeling a little queasy. I think I'll have to go home"

"It's fine. Karev can finish up and I'll tell Bailey".

Penny was thrilled, this was working better than expected. She found Meredith in a hurry.

"Arizona said she doesn't need you to collect Sofia from school"

Meredith nodded slowly.

"I'm running late anyway. I'll probably meet her there at the same time" she replied, walking off in a hurry so she could collect Zola and Bailey. Penny sped off. She truly felt as if she was going to throw up. Could she do this? It was truly unthinkable.

She hurried to her car, trying to take note of the time. Plenty of time for that bitch Robbins to get what was coming to her. Penny sped off in her car, just a little while longer. She arrived at Sofia's school, just as the bell rang. She spotted Sofia in the crowd, searching for her parents or Meredith, Penny presumed. Knowing she had to be quick she quickly went over to Sofia.

"Hey Sofia, mommy wanted me to collect you today"

"Are you picking up Zola and Bailey too?" Penny looked at Meredith's kids in the background and shook her head. She couldn't draw too much attention to herself and she needed to leave this situation quickly.

"Their mommy is coming, come on Sofia. I'll take you home" she took the girl's hand and led her to her car. She fastened Sofia in, in a hurry and desperately tried to leave before she was caught. Her heart was pounding and her head felt like it was splitting apart.

Sofia was confused. "Mommy hasn't asked you to pick me up for ages not since Mama came back to live with us" she pointed out. Penny kept driving, her heart rate slowing down as she moved further and further away from the school.

"Today is different" she told Sofia, her voice becoming sterner. She began to drive more erratically. "Hey Sofia, I know my mother would love to meet you. And she has ice-cream. I don't think your moms would mind if I took you there".

"Mommy said I'm not allowed ice-cream before dinner". Sofia added. Penny began to get annoyed, the kid was beginning to be annoying.

"Well today mommy said you can have as much ice-cream as you want!" she told Sofia. Sofia's eyes looked like they were about to come out of her head. She cheered, a sound that overtook the voices in Penny's head for a moment. Penny gave a twisted smile, a coercing kid and in a couple of hours two devastated parents. She took a moment to thank the voices in her head. This wasn't a bad plan after all.

* * *

Arizona pulled up at the school gates well after Penny and narrowly missing Meredith. She looked around for Sofia who was nowhere to be seen. She called out to one of the new teachers.

"Hey are there any kids inside?" the new teacher shook her head. Arizona frowned, presuming that Meredith had, in fact. picked Sofia up after all. She got back into her car and drove to Meredith's house. She was happy, singing along to the radio, not knowing what to expect when she pulled up to Meredith's house. She saw Bailey, Zola and Ellis playing near the window and smiled as she rang the doorbell. Meredith came shortly after.

"Arizona" Meredith stated in a questioning tone. "What are you doing here?"

Arizona laughed, presuming Meredith was trying to play some sort of trick on her.

"I'm here to collect Sofia obviously" she laughed, wondering why her friend was acting so weirdly.

"Sofia…Sofia isn't here" Meredith replied, obviously confused.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Arizona demanded. "I asked you to pick her up"

"Then you asked Blake to tell me not to so I didn't"

"She isn't at school so where is she?" Arizona raised her voice, beginning to realise that this could be something huge. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sure, they just made a mistake" Meredith patted her arm. "We'll go inside and check the school" she called the kids to put their coats on as they made their way back to the school.

* * *

"So you don't know where my child is?" Arizona demanded. "You don't think to keep an eye on children when they are being picked up?"

"Dr Robbins, there are hundreds of pupils here. We don't have hundreds of sets of eyes. Why don't you ring round your friends and family and see if they have Sofia before you begin worrying over nothing".

"Okay" Arizona shakily took her phone out of her pocket. She dialled Callie, but Wilson picked up.

"Hey Arizona"

"Hey is Callie still there?" Arizona asked.

"She is, we're in surgery for a long while yet"

"She hasn't left at all?" Arizona asked in a pleading tone. Jo left the room, trying not to disturb Callie.

"Arizona what's wrong?" Jo asked.

"Sofia is gone and I don't know where" Arizona rambled, tears streamed down her cheeks. Meredith was arguing with the teacher Arizona had previously been speaking to.

"You have no idea, none at all at where Sofia went?" Meredith demanded to know. "She is six years old"

"I understand that but as the teacher on playground duty, I do not remember seeing Sofia at all" the teacher began to look panicked, worrying for the safety of the child who possibly went missing on her watch. Arizona hung up and began to wail.

"Callie doesn't have her"

"Try some more family members" The teacher added unsuccessfully. .Arizona clenched her fists.

"We don't have anyone else who would have picked her up" She yelled. The teacher backed away.

"We should ring the police" Meredith told her. Arizona nodded, too worried to talk. More tears fell from her face. She paced up and down the school hallway. Meredith rang the police for her.

"Hello" she tried to stay calm, knowing Arizona needed some stability right now. She relayed the details of the story so far to the police who said they would send officers round to the house. Meredith hung up. Arizona desperately tried to think of anything odd that could help shed light on where Sofia may be. She couldn't think of anything out of the ordinary which frustrated her now more than ever. She hoped that Sofia had wandered off somewhere and would be home when Arizona got home. She allowed Meredith to lead her to the car so they could go and talk with the police, her wail's becoming louder and her tears falling harder.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the comments! Sorry I didn't update sooner, migraines have been taking over! Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Penny paced back and forth in the living room of her mother's old place. Her mum had died a couple of years ago and ever since then the place had just sat empty. Sweat began to prickle her skin. What had she done? Sofia was wailing from the room Penny had locked her in, the more she was ignored then the more she cried.

"Shut up" Penny had yelled. "Just shut up".

She took another mouthful of vodka, gasping as it burned the back of her throat, before discarding the empty bottle on the floor. Penny was beginning to lose a grip on reality, today had just been a blur. Taking a deep breath, she collapsed onto a nearby chair, before the exhaustion kicked in and took over…

* * *

"Callie" Arizona sobbed, as soon as Callie came through the door. After telling Wilson, not to worry Callie until after surgery, both of them immediately rushed over afterwards. Most of their close friends were around, trying to help the police in any way that they could. At the moment, the police were talking to April, who clung on to baby Georgia so tightly. Their house was pretty much silent, no one knew what to say. Nothing could make this situation any better.

"Dr Torres" another detective introduced themselves before leading a shocked Callie to the couch. "I need you to let me know anyone who would have your daughter"

"I…I don't know" Callie whispered, tears rolling down her eyes. "Everyone loved Sofia" she burst out into tears, upon realising she'd spoken in the past tense. She couldn't look at Arizona right now.

"I know this is difficult" the detective sympathised. "We are looking at possible witnesses as we speak"

"Callie, talk to me" Arizona pleaded. Callie glared at her, the coldness in her eyes stung Arizona who only cried harder. "Callie please".

"I want to go looking for her" Callie replied, ignoring Arizona again.

"We have officers out searching the surrounding areas, Dr Torres"

"That was hours ago, she could be anywhere by now" Callie yelled. The detective took a step back. Arizona rushed over to Callie, wrapping her arms around Callie's shoulders. Too upset to push her away, Callie caved, letting Arizona cry on her shoulder.

"I was ten minutes late" Arizona sobbed. "We've been that late before but nothing like this has ever happened" she gulped. Callie softened and squeezed Arizona tightly.

"We'll get her back" Callie whispered, her voice faltering with her tears. "We're going to get her back".

* * *

3 HOURS EARLIER.

The detective originally told Arizona that they wouldn't look into it as a child abduction case until all possibilities had been covered first. Despite Arizona's protests that Sofia wouldn't have just taken off from school and gone somewhere, the police insisted on checking every place a six-year-old would think to visit. After checking local parks, ice-cream places and even the hospital just in case Sofia had tried to make her way to find her parents, the police had no choice but to call it as a child abduction case.

"We need to interview anyone who has ever had close contact with Sofia" the detective asked Arizona. Meredith was already on the phone with their closest friends telling them to come over whenever they could. Arizona nodded, and one by one their closest friends dropped by, the last people to come through the door were Callie and Jo.

One by one, the police went through everyone's alibi's, making sure they all had strong alibi's for around the time when Sofia went missing.

"I was just leaving surgery" Meredith Grey said. "I went to pick up my kids at their school and Sofia was not there"

"Jackson and I were taking our child for her vaccinations" April Kepner said. "Records of her appointment are definitely available"

"I was with Andrew De Luca. At my house" Maggie told the police, her face burning up as the whole room became aware of her secret. But after all the priority was Sofia, and Maggie would do anything she could to get the little girl back.

De Luca backed up Maggie's story while the rest of the room told the detectives they were working at the hospital. Hunt brought the hospital records over so the police could check if anyone was lying, but, of course, no one wasn't. The policeman sighed, usually children were taken by someone they knew. They had to look at every possibility here. He knew the statistics on child abductions, they had to work fast.

They looked at the school to see if they had any security camera's which unfortunately they didn't so the police looked at surrounding camera's in the nearby areas. A lot of police were working on this case, once it was revealed to be a child abduction case. The detective sat down beside Callie and Arizona who had been holding each other tight for a while now, they hadn't stopped crying. They probably wouldn't until Sofia had been found.

"I need to ask you both if there was anything weird going on in the past couple of weeks" the detective told them. "Maybe you don't realise it yet, but you may have angered someone to a great extent that they are seeking revenge"

"You think someone we know did this?" Callie gulped. The detective nodded his head.

"I'm afraid in a lot of child abductions that seems to be the case" he broke the news gently.

"They are all good people" Arizona sobbed.

"Please Dr Robbins, just think about it" the detective looked at his watch, it was getting late. The search would have to resume in the morning.

"You're just going to give up?" Callie sighed.

"I promise you we are working as hard as we can and tomorrow we will be here as early as possible. We're looking at surrounding areas to see if anyone has been caught on camera and for now we need you to think of anyone that would do this to you" he told Callie and Arizona.

One by one everyone left until it was just Callie and Arizona. They collapsed in each other's arms, overcome by grief.

"Callie who would do this?" Arizona cried onto Callie's jumper which was becoming soaked with tears.

"I don't know" Callie wept. "I really no not know".

* * *

Callie and Arizona were still in the same spot when the police arrived early the next morning. They hadn't been to sleep and were too busy racking their brains for anyone who could commit such an evil act. They physically could not cry anymore, but could not muster up the energy to wash their tear-stained faces either. The police told them that they'd been looking at some images, yet the images were too blurry to see exactly who it was. They showed Callie and Arizona the pictures that they managed to get, both of them weeping when they couldn't figure it out either. It was apparent that Sofia knew her abductor, a thought which only broke Callie and Arizona's heart even more.

"The media will be here soon for a press release" he told them. "Keep it all about Sofia, and keep it all really personal. There is a high chance whoever has her will be keeping their eye out on the news. The more they know about Sofia, the more likely it is that they will feel remorse"

Callie and Arizona slowly nodded. Arizona looked at Callie, too grief-stricken to even talk. Callie nodded, knowing she would have to be the strong one and talk to the media. The doorbell rang, indicating that the media had arrived. Callie squeezed Arizona's hands tight as the pair of them went to the door, trying to get Sofia back.

Callie was standing in front of a lot of journalists and bright lights. There were a lot of people recording this and she soon began to feel sick. She wondered if the detective was right and if Sofia's abductor would be watching the news after all. She prayed that whoever did this was watching and they gave Sofia back.

"My baby girl Sofia Torres was taken last night" Callie gulped. "She recently turned six. We had the best party for her. She loves all things Disney and Pixar and she loves watching TV. Her favourite foods are pancakes and ice-cream" she rambled as tears fell again. Arizona stood behind her clutching Sofia's favourite teddy. "She can't sleep without her teddy bear" Callie took the bear from Arizona and cuddled it tight. "She is our baby girl and we can't sleep without her. Please if you have any information or you have our daughter please come forward. We want her home. Please just bring her home" she cried harder, taking a step back from the microphone.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the comments! Sorry that nothing much happened in the last chapter (I agree wholeheartedly!) Hopefully this chapter makes up for things a bit more. Not sure what to do. Could either end this fic and start working on a sequel soon or could carry on. Let me know if there's anything you would prefer!

* * *

Penny listened to the heavy breathing coming from the sleeping child behind the door. She slowly turned the lock to unlock the door, placing a plate of food and a glass of water at Sofia's feet. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her clothes from yesterday was grubby. The voices in Penny's head told her not to care, she was just a kid and the kid meant nothing to her.

She wondered if Arizona or Meredith knew anything. They must be pretty stupid. Penny almost laughed to herself. She must be a prime suspect. But she believed that she could be safe, no one knew about this place – no one except Eve. They could search all they wanted, but Penny rejoiced in the fact that they wouldn't achieve anything.

She was nervous that she was just a no-show in work today. Bound to raise suspicion under any circumstances, but a lot higher due to Sofia being taken. But Penny didn't have it in her to worry anymore. She left Sofia lying on the floor and once again locked her inside.

* * *

"Blake didn't show for work today" Bailey told Meredith. "Maybe she's upset about Sofia going missing"

"She was taken Bailey" Meredith was shaken up. She didn't want to leave Zola or Bailey at school anymore. The only reason she agreed to come to work today is because Bailey said she could arrive early enough to avoid the same things happening to Zola and Bailey. Meredith couldn't even begin to understand what Callie and Arizona were going through. She watched their press release on the news, they all did. Now everyone wanted Sofia back.

Something about Blake not showing for work struck Meredith as odd. Yesterday was all such a blur to Meredith, she tried to think of what Blake did to make this behaviour seem odd. Arizona told her that Blake had been drinking heavily but that wasn't it. Meredith's head snapped up. She realised. She looked at Bailey in a panic.

"I have to go" she looked around frantically before deciding to run before Bailey could say anything.

"Doctor Grey" Bailey questioned. "DOCTOR GREY" she raised her voice as Meredith went further away.

"I know" Meredith panted, slowing down for only a second. "I know who took Sofia"

* * *

Callie and Arizona barely spoke to one another. They just lay on the couch, holding one another and crying every now and then. The police told them that the press release would hopefully appeal to witnesses in the surrounding areas and told them they would look and try to find any more images of Sofia with her abductor. Callie and Arizona were reassured that the abductor being a female was a good thing, due to an innate motherly instinct. They knew that the abductor wouldn't be mistreating Sofia to such a bad extent that the little girl would have serious health problems in the future.

"Penny" Arizona mumbled from her half asleep state. She lay on Callie's lap, her fingers entwined in Callie's.

"Shh" Callie stroked the blonde's hair, trying to console her. Arizona screwed her face up.

"Callie" Arizona gulped, sitting upright. "Callie I remember something weird"

"What, what is it?" Callie grasped onto her hands in hope, that whatever Arizona remembered could lead to finding their daughter.

"Penny" Arizona's voice broke. "Penny left before I did yesterday"

"Arizona, you can't accuse people just because they left earlier"

"Callie please" Arizona glanced at Callie. "She has been acting really weird and I know" she stood up. "We have to tell the police"

"Arizona stop"

"She has our child Callie I know it" Arizona yelled, causing Callie to shrink away in her seat.

"She wouldn't do something like that" Callie told her. "No one would" her voice quivered. There was a knock at the door before Arizona could reply. She shook her head at Callie before answering to Meredith Grey.

"Blake didn't show up for work today and I think she has Sofia" Meredith rambled to Callie and Arizona. Callie shook her head.

"Not you too Grey" she turned her back and went back into the living room.

"Callie listen to her" Arizona pleaded, sitting down on the chair as Meredith sat directly in front of Callie.

"Torres I know things haven't been great between Penny and everyone but this is serious. You know I wouldn't claim something like that unless I had proof"

"Okay" Callie understood at last. She turned to face Grey. "What proof do you have?"

"Yesterday I was in such a rush going to pick up the kids" Meredith told her. "On my way to finishing up, I bumped into Blake".

"I told her to find Meredith and tell her that I was able to pick up Sofia after all and that I would just be late". Arizona told Callie.

"That is correct and what Blake told me" Meredith answered. "So I said that was fine, I was actually going to be late myself and that's when her eyes lit up"

"They lit up?" Arizona asked. "What do you mean?"

"Like she was dangerous" Meredith faced her. "I am so sorry I couldn't remember this sooner, it never even crossed my mind how dangerous this situation could be"

"It didn't cross my mind either" Arizona shook her head. "I can't even allow myself to think that Sofia was taken by someone she trusted".

"And it's weird that she didn't show up for work today" Meredith told them.

"Didn't she call in or anything?" Callie asked, still sceptical that Penny would do such a thing.

"No, absolutely nothing from her. Bailey is livid and that's when things clicked. If she was ill, she would have called in"

Callie opened her mouth to respond when the police came to the door. She forgot what she was going to say as she answered the door. The policeman looked solemn as he came face to face with Callie, holding a selection of pictures in your hands.

"Have you found her?" Callie trembled. The policeman shook his head.

"We have some images that we need you to look at Dr Torres" the policeman told her. "We found better images of the person who has your daughter and we need to see if you identify the woman. If you do, we will send out a search party to find the woman and your daughter as well as contacting the media about this".

Callie nodded her head slowly, allowing the policeman to enter. Arizona stood up upon his arrival. He kept the images close to his chest, knowing that in a situation like this, there was high possibility both Callie and Arizona knew who took their baby. He invited them all to sit down. Meredith went into the kitchen to make coffee.

"We've had analysts working on rendering these images all night and this is the best we can do. The shot is a lot clearer now so if you are aware of who the woman is in the photographs, please let us know" he slowly unveiled the image to Callie and Arizona. Arizona yelped, immediately standing to her feet.

"I told you" she seethed at Callie. "I told you something was wrong and you didn't believe me" she cried even harder before leaving the room. Callie couldn't believe what she was looking down at. It was true, Penny had her baby.

Meredith came back through with the coffee's, noticing Arizona's absence and Callie's shock.

"Penny took Sofia" Callie muttered the words slowly as tears trickled down her face. She felt numb, she wanted to scream out and project her feelings like Arizona was, but she couldn't. She turned to the policeman.

"That woman is my ex-girlfriend. We split up nearly a year ago" she sobbed. Meredith squeezed her tightly.

"What is her name, Dr Torres?"

"Penny Blake" she told him. The policeman took out his phone to call a member of his team.

"They identified the woman in the photos. Her name is Penny Blake. I repeat Penny Blake. Get her name out to the media as fast as you can" he ended the call.

"Do you know where this woman lives? We should check that out"

"I do" Callie responded grabbing her coat. Arizona calmed down and entered the room again.

"Doctor Robbins, we need you to stay here in case Penny or Sofia tries to get in contact with you" he told her. He looked over at Meredith.

"Are you okay staying with her?" he asked. Meredith nodded.

"Let's go then" he told Callie as the pair went in search, hoping she'd be there.

* * *

"Penny Blake, open the door" yelled a member of the team as they hammered on her door. On the ride over the policeman told his team the address to meet him at. Arizona watched the still of Penny being displayed all over the media. She felt sick just looking at her face.

"Penny Blake open up" they yelled again. They kicked down the door and rushed inside. "It's clear, she's not here" they told the policeman who stamped his foot down.

"Search for evidence" he told them. "Anything you can find, bring it back to the station" he turned to Callie. "Dr Torres is there anywhere that Penny would take Sofia"

"I don't know" Callie sobbed, her disappointment shining through as she believed her daughter would have been here. "This was the only place I knew".

"Dr Torres think" the policeman urged.

"I can't. All we did with Sofia was take her to the park or hang out at our places. I don't know" she cried.

"Okay" the policeman replied, hugging Callie as the team continued searching for anything that would help find Sofia. One of his team came outside.

"You need to see this, both of you do" he told them. They glanced at one another before taking a step inside. Callie nearly gagged at the stench of vodka that had seeped onto the carpet. There were so many bottles around. Callie couldn't even remember Penny drinking vodka at all. She was mostly a wine person when Callie knew her. She followed the team member into the room, gasping as she came face to face with it.

"Oh my god" she whispered.

Penny's room was filled with different photos of Callie, Arizona and Sofia. The photos took up all of the walls. Different images of Sofia playing on her swing set outside. Callie faced the horrifying truth that Penny had been watching them for a while. Shots of Callie and Arizona watching tv in their place once Sofia had gone to bed. And centre to the images, were the ones Callie and Penny had took, some with Sofia and some without. Callie took a step back. How could she have been so wrong about this?

"I need some air" she ran outside and was immediately sick.

* * *

"Penny please" Sofia's desperate little cries pleaded with Penny. Only the door stood between them. Penny kept banging her head against the door, trying to drown out Sofia's cries.

"Did you like your lunch?" Penny asked, referring to the food she'd put in Sofia's room earlier.

"I want my mommies" Sofia's cries became louder.

"Shut up" Penny snarled. "If your mommies were nice to me I wouldn't be doing this"

Sofia curled up in a little ball.

"I need to use the bathroom" she pleaded. "Penny please"

Penny wondered exactly what to do with Sofia. She was at a loss, she didn't want to be on the run with Sofia for the rest of her life. She wanted Callie. She had to make a deal with Callie.

* * *

Their home phone rang and it startled both of them. The shrill sound pierced their ears. A lot of policemen were around at the house, and at once they urged them to answer it. They asked a member to try trace the call.

"Callie you should answer it" the policeman they'd seen most told them. "Regardless of who it is, Callie you should answer in case it is her".

"Why?" Arizona asked.

"We have a psych on board who believes that Penny still desires to be with Callie and that by taking your child she may possibly be up for making a deal".

"What sort of deal?"

"We believe that Penny will return your daughter safely if Callie agrees to be with her again".

"That's never going to happen" Callie seethed.

"I know but you have to make her feel that way. Her mind isn't totally in check with reality right now" he glanced at the phone. "Answer it".

"Hello" Callie spoke nervously into the phone. The policeman urged her to keep talking. The person on the other end was breathing heavily. "Penny is that you?"

"Yes it's me, Calliope" came Penny's voice. It was almost unrecognisable to Callie. She sounded evil.

"I know you have Sofia" Callie told her. The policeman told her to avoid including Arizona by saying we. He told Callie to keep the conversation focused purely on Sofia and if Penny wanted to make a deal, then to work it to Callie's advantage.

"I loved you Calliope" Penny kept going. "You broke my heart"

"I am sorry" Callie pleaded. "Please let me have Sofia back, she's my baby"

"I can't do that my sweet Calliope. What do I get in return"

"I would do anything to get Sofia back" Callie spoke sternly. "Anything".

"Why did she have to ruin this Calliope. Why did she have to come in and take you away?"

"I am sorry. Please can I speak with Sofia"

"She's asleep" Penny snapped. "We are talking about you being an unfaithful little bitch" she screamed down the phone. Callie could hear Sofia's whimpers in the background and her heart broke.

"I will do anything"

"Be with me again and leave Arizona. We could move away and have a baby just like we talked about".

"I'll do anything for Sofia back. Please bring her back. Please tell us where you are"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Penny asked. Her hangover was splitting her head, but she couldn't drink any more. "How do I know you won't find me with a lot of police members" she seethed. "My face is all over the news" she sobbed. "How could you humiliate me like that my darling?"

"Please I'm sorry. It will all blow over. Tell me where you are and I will come and find you"

"I have to think" Penny replied abruptly, and then ended the call.

"Penny? PENNY" Callie yelled down the phone as the call was lost. She collapsed into Arizona's arms. "Please tell me you got something of that call?"

"She was using a burner" The policeman broke the unfortunate news. "She knows we're on to us and she's keeping her location secret".

"What do we do now?" Callie asked.

"We keep looking at her things for any clues and we hope that she calls back and that there are witnesses who could give us an idea of where she is".

Callie shook her head. She was living a nightmare. The media officer took a call.

"Callie, Arizona there's been a call at the station from someone who claims to be an ex-girlfriend of Penny Blake" the officer told them. "Her name is Eve Beaumont and she's a journalist, she actually posted a story about Sofia's abduction this morning. She said she may know where Penny is"

"How fast can she get here?" Arizona asked, desperate for more information.

"I'll find out" the officer replied, as they sorted out the details for Eve Beaumont to come over, hoping she would have something that would be key to the investigation.

* * *

Penny contemplated her decision for a long time that night. Her desperation for love and a life with Callie made her lost a grip on reality. She believed that she could have this happy relationship with Callie and Sofia and the thought of that made her eyes prick with tears. She unlocked Sofia's door. Sofia was huddled in a corner, as the stench of urine hit Penny's nose.

"You wouldn't let me go to the toilet" Sofia was humiliated and tears fell down her cheeks. Penny went over to her and tried to cuddle her.

"Get off me" Sofia whimpered. "I want my mommies"

"Mommy just said that we're going to move away. Me, you and mommy. Happy at last. And you're going to have a little brother or sister"

A horrified look fell over Sofia's face.

"I want my mommies together. I don't want you" she cried. "Let me see my mommies"

"Mommy will be here soon baby" Penny stroked Sofia's hair. "And this will all be forgotten about".

"I want both my mommies"

"I am your mommy too Sofia" Penny told her.

"You are not" Sofia yelled.

"I am" Penny grabbed her sternly. "Tell me that I'm your mommy Sofia" she glared into the girls's eyes and gripped her shoulders tightly, her fingernails began to dig in.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOMMY" Sofia yelled, wriggling free of Penny's grasp and running as fast as she could to escape. Sofia kept looking behind to see how far Penny was behind. She tripped, banging her head on the corner of a fireplace. Unconsciousness began to take over and blood seeped out of Sofia's head. Penny caught up.

"Sofia? SOFIA" she yelled, shaking the lifeless girl and receiving nothing in return. Penny stood up and whimpered, pacing back and forth around Sofia's lifeless body as more and more blood pooled out onto the carpet.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for all your kind words! The positivity about this story has been overwhelming! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It seemed like an eternity waiting for the mysterious Eve Beaumont to arrive at their door.

"We should be out there looking for Sofia" Callie urged the police officers.

"We have officers and the whole of Seattle knows Sofia's face by now" he promised her. "Miss Beaumont was in a relationship with Penny for a couple of years. She might shed more light on where Penny would go if she was feeling stressed".

"Or this could be a waste of time and my daughter could be moving further and further away from us as we speak" Callie snapped before bowing her head. "I'm sorry"

"You're stressed, it's understandable" the police officer replied.

The doorbell rang, interrupting Callie before she could say another word. Arizona lay on the couch motionless and numb. She wanted her baby back. She felt as though something was wrong, her stomach was lurching and her heart was pounding. She prayed that Sofia would be okay and home safe and sound with them soon. Callie went to the front door to let their guest in.

Eve Beaumont wasn't as either of them could imagine any of Penny's ex-girlfriends to be. Callie was very glamourous but Eve was something extraordinary. Her hair cascaded down her back in Hollywood ringlets and she hardly dressed down. She greeted Callie and Arizona.

"Hi I'm Eve. I'm so sorry about your little girl Sofia" she hugged them both, which neither Callie or Arizona had the strength to object to.

"Would you like a coffee?" Arizona asked.

"I'm okay thank you. I just want to help find your little girl safe and sound before she does anything crazy" Eve replied, before looking at Callie and Arizona's horrified faces.

"We need to get out there" Callie yelled. The police officer took her arm.

"We need to get Eve's story" he told her. "I will be called straight away if they find anything".

Arizona showed Eve to the couch and her and Callie sat on either side of her. Eve wasn't intimidated, she was used to the attention. Her career as a journalist had really taken off in the past couple of years, so she was getting used to receiving a lot of attention.

"What did you mean by Penny doing something crazy?" Arizona asked, already nervous for Eve's reply. Eve took a deep breath.

"I suppose to tell you that I have to go back to the night I told her I was leaving her for another woman" she replied, beginning to tell her version of the story.

* * *

"SOFIA" Penny was screaming in the girl's face, shaking her and desperately trying to wake her up. She was unconscious but breathing a little bit. Penny let go of her, the tears were blinding her face but she had to think. This was never part of the plan. She screamed at Sofia's lifeless body more. Now Callie would never want her back.

Penny's head was pounding and she felt a migraine coming on quickly. She felt bile rise up in her throat and threw up in a nearby bin. Sofia didn't move. Penny got herself into the foetal position and rocked herself.

"I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do" she repeated, before humming a song in her head to calm herself down. She was a doctor, she checked for what she could and it didn't look good. Now she was stuck in a dilemma. Letting Sofia die, or taking her to a hospital where Penny would be immediately sectioned. And then followed by a lengthy jail sentence.

She took out one of her mother's old blankets and wrapped it round Sofia. She glanced around at any other necessities she may need, taking her father's old gun out from the cupboard. She checked to see if there were bullets inside, which luckily there were. She placed Sofia's body in the boot of the car and placed the gun in the passenger seat, and drove in the direction where she needed to go.

* * *

Arizona and Callie were crying by this point as Eve continued her story about the end of things with Penny.

"She was fine. She was pissed but then after that I thought she'd got over it" Eve dried the tears that she found rolling down her eyes. "I still have nightmares" she admitted. "I had no idea she was even out of hospital yet"

"I had no idea" Callie was shell-shocked, questioning the background checks that hospitals ran when people came to work for them. Penny was so obviously not a good person to be a surgeon.

Eve almost read Callie's mind. "I bet the only reason she was allowed to work as a doctor is because she believed she was better"

Callie nodded, believing this. She looked at Arizona who had resumed in her foetal position.

"Do you have any idea where Penny would go?" Callie urged Eve. Eve thought momentarily.

"I can't think of anything" she sighed.

"Just keep thinking, the closer we get to finding her, the less chance she's hurt Sofia"

Arizona whimpered, burying her head in her hands. Callie went over and kneeled in front of her.

"We are going to get her back" she promised Arizona, lightly kissing the top of her forehead.

"What If she's hurt our baby Callie?" Arizona whimpered again. Callie ran her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"I can only pray she hasn't touched her" she told Arizona, not knowing what else to say, not knowing if anything she could say could make either of them feel better.

The policeman's phone rang, interrupting the cool atmosphere that had taken over the room. Callie, Arizona and Eve all stared at the policeman as he answered his phone. He frowned, nodding every now and then. The three girls stood up, waiting desperately for any news that the policeman had just got. He thanked the caller and hung up the phone.

"There's been a call that Sofia's been brought into Seattle Grace Mercy West with a serious head injury" he told the three woman.

Almost instantly their pagers buzzed 911 and they both knew why. Callie fell into Arizona's shoulders, the blonde trying to keep her upright. The policeman waited until Callie felt less faint before he could continue.

"She has a gun" he told them. "We have officers going to the hospital right now".

"I want to go" Arizona told the police officer. "Let me go and see Sofia" she tried to push past the police officer who pushed back harder.

"We have to be careful, it's probably you she is after Arizona"

"It could be me too" Callie mumbled.

"You made a deal with her"

"We have to go, you can't expect us to sit here and wait for an updates while our friends and baby girl are in a hospital held under hostage"

The policeman sighed, defeated. "Let's go" he told Callie and Arizona. He glanced over at Eve as the two women ran to the car. "Miss Beaumont are you coming?"

"Yes I am" Eve replied, hurrying to the car.

* * *

She had taken Sofia into the ER. Placed her on the floor like a delicate little baby, her face wasn't showing. But Penny's was. The ER wasn't desperately busy, yet no one had noticed her face. Edwards was the first to notice.

"Oh my god" she muttered, nudging Wilson hard in her chest.

"Ouch" Jo squealed, before noticing why. She gasped, looking at the little bundle on the floor. Her heart began to break. "Oh my god Sofia"

She rushed over to the bundle on the floor, screaming at Blake.

"WHAT DID YOU DO" she yelled, unwrapping the blanket. Sofia's head was so bloody, Jo made sure she was still breathing. She almost doubled over when she realised that she was breathing.

"SHE'S BREATHING" she yelled to Edwards who was relaying all the details to the police. "Page Shepherd, Torres and Robbins now" she scooped up the bundle and Edwards hung up her current call and obliged. Penny took out the gun. Edwards and Wilson recoiled in horror when they realised what she was holding.

"Oh my god!" they said in unison. Jo grasped onto Sofia tight as they backed away. Penny came closer to them with the gun.

"We need to work on Sofia" Edwards told her calmly. "Don't do anything you will regret" she urged a woman she once thought of as her friend. Penny laughed, softly at first but soon progressing into harsh cruel laughter.

"I think I've done enough I regret" she glared at Edward's. Wilson backed away and managed to slip away as Penny was fixated on Edwards. "I thought you were my friend, Stephanie" Penny told her.

"I could never be friends with someone who took someone's baby" Edwards told her. "You're sick".

Penny held up her gun and fired, sending Edwards to the floor.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital, all of them recoiling once they saw Edwards lying on the floor, surrounded by paramedics and police.

"She did this" One of the team told the policeman. "Witnesses say she carried Sofia in wrapped up in a blanket. Another doctor rushed her to surgery and she shot this woman"

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know" the team member bowed his head. "We don't have a lot of team members here and it's a big hospital"

"Where's my baby?" Arizona asked. April came through the door for Edward's having just been paged. She caught sight of her friends.

"Sofia's in OR 1" she informed them. "Be careful" she warned them.

Callie, Arizona, Eve and the policeman rushed off in that direction as April quickly followed by Hunt attended to Edwards's shooting.

"We need to get her to OR 2" he told Kepner.

"I'll get them to prep it now"

* * *

Penny stalked the hospital, gun in hand. Her first port of call was going to be the OR rooms before realising this would mean the game would be over. She went around the quieter areas of the hospital first, staying in close range of the OR's. She wondered when they'd be here. And she wondered how this would all end.

She heard footsteps approaching her and slid into one of the storage cupboards trying to shield herself from view as much as she could. Two police officers came to the door. They didn't see her. They talked about evacuation and lockdown procedures that the hospital had set in place. Penny had never felt such a rush, or so powerful. Power was a crazy thing.

She knew it wasn't long before she was found out. She needed this to be worth more. She needed to hurt Arizona. Physically hurt her. By taking Sofia, she was hurting both of them, but now Penny craved something more. She needed to find Arizona and hurt her.

She got closer to the OR, the gun made her feel alive. It gave her the power to let people live or die and it was truly exhilarating. She had two bullet's left – she just checked. The voices in her head grew louder.

"You know what to do" they told her. "You know"

She hadn't expected to run into the bitch who ruined her life to her in the same hospital. Eve stood outside the OR alone. Penny came face to face with her as she was trying to gain access to Callie and Arizona.

"You" Penny seethed.

"Penny" Eve gazed at her as if she was a moron. "Stop hurting people, it's not you"

Penny laughed.

"Oh you know what sort of person I am?" she retorted. "You ruined my life"

"You tried to kill me for it" Eve replied. "And I thought this was how low you could get" she shook her head. "But what you did, taking that little girl away. You're disgusting and they're going to lock you up forever if she doesn't make it"

"STOP IT" Penny roared, taking the gun out. Eve wasn't fazed. Callie and Arizona rushed out of the OR quickly followed by the policeman. The two women were crying, they couldn't watch the surgery it was very touch and go. They came face to face with Penny.

"You twisted little bitch" Callie grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. "She is a child who trusted you and now she might never wake up"

Arizona whimpered in the background.

"I came to seal our deal Calliope. Me, you and Sofia. She banged her head but she'll be okay" she smiled. "I love you"

Callie recoiled and took Arizona's hand in hers.

"I would never have gone through with that deal with someone who kidnapped my daughter"

"I did it for us, Calliope please" tears pricked Penny's eyes. "Please don't make me hurt you" she cried. "I don't want to hurt you".

"Put the gun down" the policeman told her. "There are officers on the way here. The game is over Penny; you're going to jail".

"The game is over when I say it is" she pointed her gun a particular way and fired.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next one!

* * *

Those mere couple of seconds passed by in a blur. Callie, Arizona, Eve and the policeman all facing Penny who held a gun. Eve fell to the ground, the latest victim of Penny's shooting's. Arizona screamed out for the woman she'd known for a couple of hours, she'd come to help and now she was dead. Penny had one more shot left. She aimed at Arizona.

"You are the only person in the way of me and Calliope" she spoke in a monotone voice. The policeman kneeled down beside Eve, checking for any sign of life. He confirmed what they already knew, Eve was dead.

"Please. Please don't shoot me" Arizona held her hands up as though she was surrendering. She began to have flashbacks of crouching over her patient and sobbing, when Gary Clark came into the hospital with a gun. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She had so much more to live for now, she had a child and she was in a relationship. Her life couldn't end like this.

"You put my child in the hospital, you killed someone and you seriously injured someone who was your friend. I would never want to be with you" Callie stood in front of Arizona, shielding her from the gun. "I hope you rot in jail"

"Well I know what I have to do" Penny whispered. She turned the gun around and pointed it at herself. "Goodbye my precious Calliope" came her final words as she used the last bullet to end her life.

Callie ran over to Penny's body, raging. She took the easy way out, she would never pay for all the horrific things that she did. Arizona grabbed her arms, trying to prise her away. When she did so, Callie fell into Arizona's arms.

"It's over" Arizona whispered, kissing the brunette on the top of her head. "It's over". The policeman stood up as the rest of the team came with some paramedics. Both Eve and Penny were dead, their bodies were placed in body bags. Arizona and Callie were in shock. The paramedics brought them blankets and told them to sit down in nearby seats.

"All I want is to see my daughter" Callie told them.

"She's still in surgery" the paramedics informed her.

"Do you have anything on how she is?" Arizona asked. The paramedic shook his head.

"Someone will be out soon to inform you"

Arizona nodded, too dazed to ask any more questions. She followed the instructions to sit down in a seat. She rested her head on Callie's shoulders.

"She's going to be fine" Callie told her. "She's made of strong stuff"

"I hope your right Cal" Arizona sighed.

"And so will Edwards. There's an amazing team of doctors here" Callie hoped for the best outcome. Another police officer came over to ask some questions about what went on. They did their best to help as the surgeries for Sofia and Stephanie continued.

* * *

"Sofia is fine" Amelia shepherd informed them once the surgery had completely finished. "She is sedated so it may take her a few days to wake up. Lucky that psycho bitch brought her in when she did" she admitted.

Callie and Arizona clung onto each other tightly at Amelia's words before hugging Amelia herself. Callie found their embrace awkward, after all their friendship had been strained due to the whole situation with Penny.

"You had no idea she was capable of this?" Amelia asked. Callie glared at her.

"Do you really think I'd let her around Sofia in the first place if that was the case?"

"I guess not" Amelia sighed. She couldn't believe her and Callie had barely spoken for nearly a year. She bowed her head, ashamed of how she'd treated her friend. "I'm really sorry Callie".

"It's okay" Callie smiled. "Let's just forget it now" she patted Amelia on the shoulder. "Can we go and see her?"

"Sure" Amelia smiled, leading them to where Sofia was lay. Callie and Arizona rushed to her bedside and embraced her, trying not to be too rough due to her injuries.

"There's nothing permanent right?" Arizona asked. Amelia shook her head.

"I highly doubt there will be any permanent damage" she told them. "She may struggle remembering and she may be confused for a short time after she wakes up, but that will go away".

"Thanks Amelia" Arizona smiled. Amelia left the room, and Callie and Arizona sat beside Sofia. They couldn't stop smiling at her or embracing each other. The scene was very sweet for them to watch. As they waited for Sofia to wake up, they received updates on Edwards. Luckily her surgery went well too. At least Penny hadn't been entirely successful. The whole hospital came in to check on them, all of them thrilled that Sofia was back and finally safe. Once they were alone. Callie turned to Arizona.

"I have to ask you something" she admitted. Arizona took her eyes of Sofia and gazed at her.

"What is it"

"Well this is going to suck right now" Callie laughed, feeling nervous. She kneeled down beside Arizona who gasped.

"Calliope Torres are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"I was going to ask you the night Sofia was taken and I have the ring, but looking at you and Sofia right now I can't hold it in much longer. So Arizona Robbins, will you be my wife..." Callie paused. "…Again". She laughed nervously.

Arizona flashed Callie a huge smile and she opened up her mouth to reply. Before she could do so, a little voice interrupted her.

"Say yes mama" they both turned to see Sofia with her eyes open, having witnessed the entire scene. They both let out a cry of relief and squeezed Sofia tightly.

"Little miss you're awake" Arizona beamed. "We missed you so much"

"My head hurts" Sofia complained.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Penny picked me up from school and she said mommy said it was okay" Sofia told her parents, in fear that she was going to get in trouble. "She told me that she was going to be my mommy"

"Don't worry baby" Arizona kissed the top of her head. "She will never bother you anymore"

"How did you find me?" Sofia asked, wanting to know everything she could.

"Penny brought you to the hospital when you banged your head" Callie told her.

"She's not really going to be my new mommy is she?" Sofia looked scared.

"Definitely not" They both reassured her. They looked at one another, knowing that Sofia was likely to be scarred by her ordeal. They knew later on they'd have to discuss if any further action was to be taken, but for now they were so happy that she was awake.

"Mommy you didn't say yes" Sofia pouted, noticing Arizona hadn't answered Callie's question.

"That's right I haven't" she told her daughter before turning to Callie. Callie looked scared that she was about to be rejected. "Callie Torres, I would love to be your wife…again" she grinned, sealing their proposal with a steamy kiss.

"Gross" Sofia commented on the awkwardness of seeing your parents making out. They all laughed, as one by one all their close friends came by to check on Sofia.

* * *

Sofia was having fun recovering in the hospital. She particularly had Karev and Webber wrapped around her little finger. Karev pulled a face as Sofia made him get her ice creams and jelly for her whenever she wanted.

"She's bossy" he pointed out to Arizona. "It's a good job I love that kid" he grinned, running off to get her whatever she needed.

Arizona laughed at her daughter's bossy attitude. Right now she had Richard reading her a story. Both Callie and Arizona had returned to work whilst Sofia was in the hospital. They checked up on her whenever they could and knew that their friends were doing the same. Eve's family came to talk to them a few days later, and to see Sofia as well. They were glad that the little girl was safe, even though they were grieving their own family member.

"The funeral is in a couple of days" Eve's mother sobbed. Callie took her hand.

"We'll be there" Callie promised on behalf of her and Arizona. The mother smiled.

"I'm glad that woman is dead" she told them. "I would never normally say something like that, but I don't regret it. She nearly killed Eve once and now she succeeded" she blew her nose.

"We're sorry for your loss" Arizona told Eve's mother.

She left shortly after, reminding them both of the funeral details. Although they barely knew her, they had to pay their respects. She had helped a lot in getting Sofia back to them, by finally uncovering Penny's past. Callie and Arizona went to check on Edwards who constantly asked how Sofia was.

"She's fine" they both laughed, telling stories of how she had Karev doing everything. "How are you doing?"

"Ah this little thing?" she revealed a bandaged up gun wound on her stomach. This is nothing" she laughed. "Although, I should try Sofia's tactics, see if Karev gets me any ice cream" she grinned, knowing she didn't have much of a chance.

Arizona pulled Callie into the nearest on call room.

"I'm late"

"For what surgery?" Callie replied looking down at her charts. Her head snapped up immediately. "Wait, you're late late?"

"I'm late late" Arizona widened her eyes. "Please tell me you can free up your day because I managed to book an ultrasound in half an hour".

"You're kidding me?" Callie grinned, twirling Arizona in the air. Arizona squealed at Callie to put her down.

"Well I hadn't even noticed with Sofia and everything. She glanced down at her stomach. "And there's definitely a bulge"

"Don't get our hopes up" Callie told her. "I'll free up my day and I'll meet you there" she pulled her fiancé close to her. "I love you Arizona Robbins"

"I love you too" Arizona smiled, placing her hand on Callie's neck as she leaned in for a kiss. "I'll see you in about half an hour.

Arizona sat in the chair, waiting for Callie to come. She was five minutes late, so Arizona just settled into the chair. The doctor asked if she wanted to start without Callie but she really didn't. So she waited until Callie arrived.

"I'm sorry" Callie told her as she rushed through the door. "Consult ran late" she pulled a face, and sat beside Arizona. Their hands entwined.

"Don't worry about it. You can begin now" she told the doctor.

The doctor rubbed the gel over Arizona's stomach which was super cold. Arizona gasped as it was being rubbed in. Their hearts began to pound, as the doctor conducted the ultrasound.

"You're definitely pregnant" he told Arizona. Both of them gasped, looking at one another with tears in their eyes. "Although, you're only about 8 weeks so you shouldn't really tell anyone yet" he informed them.

"We're having a baby" Callie grinned, squeezing Arizona's hands tight. Arizona wiped away tears with her free hand.

"Not just one baby" the doctor informed them, carrying on with the ultrasound.

"Twins?" Arizona looked shell-shocked for a moment.

"Not quite" The doctor grinned. "Looks like you're having triplets".


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)

* * *

Callie grimaced as she heard Arizona throw up in their bathroom for the third time that morning. If things were all good after today's 12-week scan, they could finally begin to tell people. They had an appointment at the hospital as soon as they dropped Sofia off at school.

"Mommy is sick again" Sofia sighed, coming into their bedroom and climbing into Callie's bed. It was early, still too early to get ready for school. Callie nodded pulling her daughter onto her lap.

"Did mommy wake you up?" she mumbled kissing the top of her daughter's head. Sofia shook her head and sighed.

"I had the bad dreams again mommy" Sofia sighed. Callie stroked her hair. Every day since Sofia was discharged they faced this daily. Nightmares would wake Sofia in the night or if they were lucky extremely early in the morning. She had begun to wet the bed again, something which dismayed both Callie and Arizona. They knew soon they'd have to look into counselling or other ways of coping after trauma, especially now they were having three extra babies.

They hadn't told Sofia yet. Recently she had become almost possessive over Callie and Arizona so they were worried how she'd take the news. Sofia clung to Callie.

"Do I have to go to school mommy?" she looked up at Callie with her big puppy dog eyes. Callie sighed, this was another battle they were facing. Sofia used to enjoy school and now she was trying everything not to go.

"You have to go to school sweetie" Callie told her daughter. "You get to play with Zola and all your friends"

Sofia bowed her head.

"Penny can never hurt you again baby I promise" Callie snuggled her close. "And me and mommy will never ever be late to collect you again" she was sure of that. After what had happened, Bailey had no problems in allowing them to leave in the middle of anything to collect Sofia. Even if they were still working, Sofia could be dropped off at day care while her parents finished her shift. Arizona returned from the bathroom, wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Mommy you were sick again" Sofia pointed out.

"Little miss, you're in here early" Arizona pointed out, climbing back into bed.

"She couldn't sleep" Callie raised her eyebrows at Arizona, who got the message. "And someone doesn't want to go to school today".

"Aw Sof you have to go to school" Arizona told her. "You can't be a doctor unless you go to school" she told her. Sofia looked at her.

"Okay fine" she crossed her arms. Arizona and Callie looked at each other, knowing they would be talking later that night.

* * *

Callie and Arizona were waiting on the doctor to come in. Arizona lay back on the chair. She was nervous, extremely nervous and it was visible. After last time, she couldn't afford to think that everything would just be okay. She'd come far enough in life to realise that this wasn't the case. Still working in a hospital had it's perks, she'd been seen weekly by a doctor – sometimes with Callie and sometimes without. Arizona admitted to Callie that she felt more at ease when she was there, so Callie tried her best, only missing one appointment when a patient was rushed to surgery.

The doctor came in and began the ultrasound procedures. Arizona had grown accustomed to the coolness of the gel that she barely gasped when it was squeezed on her stomach. Even now, she could tell she was getting quite the bump. After all, there were three in there.

The doctor took quite a while, looking at each baby individually and in detail. Finally, the ultrasound was finished.

"All three of your babies are perfectly healthy" He beamed at a relieved Callie and Arizona. "If you haven't already, then you can begin to tell people".

Arizona and Callie embraced one another, excited that their dreams were coming true at last. Arizona had been so scared, especially after Sofia's abduction, that she was too stressed out to carry a baby. Callie had been great though, making her tea and bringing her dry foods to relieve her sickness.

"Let me get this right?" April bounced baby Georgia up and down as they sat down at a bench in the park. "You and Callie are having triplets?" she widened her eyes. "That's a lot of babies"

"At least you won't be the one who's giving birth to them" Arizona pointed out, making faces at Georgia who gurgled in response.

"I'm so happy for you" April beamed. "And happy that Georgia will have three little playmates" she grinned down at her baby. "Auntie Arizona is going to give you three cousins" she told Georgia, using her baby voice. "Three!" she repeated as Georgia squealed.

"Thanks" Arizona smiled. "It wasn't that long when both of us were single and lonely" she pointed out.

"And now look at us, in a couple of months we'll have five kids between us, you and Callie will be planning your wedding. Penny is gone forever. It's working out great"

"It is" Arizona smiled. "Although we're still having issues with Sofia"

"Can you blame her?" April shrugged.

"She still hasn't said much about being stuck in Penny's place" Arizona admitted. "All she's told the police, me and Callie is that she was locked in a room"

"Poor Sofia" April looked sad. "Well she has a loving support network around her, and she's a tough kid so maybe it'll just take time"

"I hope so" Arizona replied. "She's having nightmares and wetting the bed. I think Callie and I are going to discuss whether she should go to counselling".

April nodded, seeing where Arizona was coming from.

"Could be a good idea" she admitted. "Does Sofia know she's going to be a big sister?"

"No" Arizona shook her head. "We're worried about telling her"

"Well she loves Georgia and she's been pestering for a sibling so I'd say she'd handle it well".

"With her recent possessiveness over Callie and I, I highly doubt it" Arizona sighed, hoping that Sofia would take the news well.

* * *

Arizona had taken the rest of the day off. She picked Sofia up from school and made her favourite dinner. They sat watching kids tv channels until Callie came home. Arizona kissed her fiancé on the lips.

"I missed you" she smiled. Callie squeezed her hands.

"Mmm I missed you too" she raised her eyebrows seductively.

"There's leftovers if you want em" Arizona shouted out as Callie went into the kitchen.

"Great, I'm so hungry" Callie replied. "How was school Sof"

"Fine mommy" came her daughter's monotone reply. Callie heated the leftover's and brought them through to where Arizona and Sofia were.

"Sofia, mommy and I have some news" Callie began. Arizona glanced at her.

"What is it" Sofia didn't take her eyes off the TV, so Arizona switched it off. Sofia pouted.

"It's important sweetie" Arizona turned to her daughter.

"Mommy and I have been planning to have a baby" Callie told her. "So you can have a little brother or sister to play with".

"I have people to play with" Sofia mumbled. Callie raised her eyebrows. This wasn't going well.

"Sofia, we found out today that mommy is having a baby" Callie told her.

"Actually, we found out that mommy is having three babies" Arizona told her, trying to study Sofia's reaction.

Sofia was silent for a moment before she grinned. Callie and Arizona were relieved. Hopefully, this was a sign that the old Sofia was finally beginning to return.

"Where will they all fit?" Sofia stared at Arizona's stomach in surprise. "Your stomach is little mommy" she gasped. Arizona laughed, cuddling close into Sofia.

"You always have to remember that although things will get a little hectic, we love you very very much" Arizona told her.

"I know mommy" Sofia replied.

"And you will be able to help with the babies too" Callie told her.

"This is so cool" Sofia beamed.

Arizona and Callie glanced at one another and smiled, wondering if they were going to discuss seeking treatment for Sofia. Hopefully, something to look forward to was all she needed. Arizona couldn't help feeling content. A beautiful fiancé, a beautiful daughter and three more babies on the way. Her life when Callie wasn't a part of it was dull compared to this. Arizona looked at Callie and she knew she couldn't mess it up this time. It was the worst mistake of her life. She didn't want to lose Callie ever again.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next one!

* * *

"Hello, I'm looking for Callie Torres" A slender brunette woman asked one of the nurses. Arizona turned around the corner, just in time to hear this mysterious woman. Her baby belly had expanded massively over the past couple of weeks, now she was half-way through her pregnancy and still having regular scans. Arizona eyed the brunette up and down.

"You're looking for Callie? Why?" she asked trying to sound composed.

"I'm her sister" the brunette smiled. "And you are?"

"Arizona" Arizona replied, angry at Aria for cutting Callie out of her life for the past six years. She wondered why Aria was in Seattle.

Aria nodded, remembering Arizona's name come up in the screaming matches between her parents when Calliope came out.

"Ah" Aria was tight lipped.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard about Sophie"

"It's Sofia" Arizona tried to correct her. "And that was 3 months ago so don't think you are fooling me or Callie with that".

Aria rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to find my sister" she barged into Arizona before storming off, leaving the blonde stood in the hallway both angry and confused.

* * *

Arizona found Callie next, quickly grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into a nearby on call room. Callie widened her eyes.

"Callie"

"What is it is it the babies?" Callie's voice was higher than normal as she began to panic. Arizona shook her head to which Callie breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't worry me like that"

"Your sister is here" Arizona told her. "Aria, she's walking around the hospital looking for you"

Callie crossed her arms and sighed.

"What? Did she say why?" she was bitter at her younger sister. They were so close growing up and Callie honestly thought Aria would never turn her back on her. But she failed to see how Aria wouldn't want her inheritance cut off either. Knowing Aria was in the hospital as she spoke to Arizona was making her stomach lurch.

"Nothing" Arizona shrugged. "She was actually pretty rude"

Callie rolled her eyes. She could believe Aria would be rude to Arizona.

"I'll go find her, I'm sorry about her though"

"It's fine" Arizona laughed it off. "I'll see you at home".

* * *

Callie found her sister, flirting outrageously with Hunt who was a little flustered. Amelia was watching from the corner, her cheeks flushing pink. But there was no label on things between her and Hunt. He could flirt with whoever he liked. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Ari" Callie called her by the pet name she'd used for Aria her whole life. Aria turned. Callie inhaled, she hadn't changed at all. Seeing her sister in such close proximity was as painful as Callie imagined it to be. At least she still had her father, the only person in her family who appeared to be on her side.

"Calliope" her sister replied, coming over to embrace her in what Callie perceived to be the most awkward hug she had received in her lifetime. "How are you, I heard what happened" she had her pity eyes on. Callie wasn't fooled.

"Three months ago" she almost spat the words out. Aria stepped back in fright. "Only dad called"

"Well it's not like you've made an effort to stay in mine and mum's life" Aria huffed. Callie took a step back.

"You were the one who turned your backs on me, why would I make the effort? I have a great fiancé and a beautiful daughter" Callie crossed her arms. "Nice to see you, I think, but it's time for you to go now"

"Cal" Aria's voice was soft. "I'm trying to make amends"

"You're six years too late Ari" Callie sighed. "See you later".

* * *

Callie couldn't focus on work for the rest of the day. Her surgery wasn't as successful as she'd hoped and it put her in a bad mood. Knowing how persistent Aria was, Callie knew she wouldn't have gone anywhere. She was right, when she made her way into the hall to meet Arizona she found Aria sitting in one of the chairs.

"You're still here"

"We need to talk" Aria stood up. "I'm your sister"

"I don't have a sister" Callie retaliated, feeling a twinge of guilt as she spoke them words out loud. She couldn't let it show though, Aria would love that.

"I need to stay with you for a while" Aria told them.

"You have got to be kidding me" Callie rolled her eyes. "Not a chance"

"Cal please" Aria pleaded, giving Callie her best puppy dog eyes impression. Callie wasn't fooled. "I don't have any money, I have nowhere to go"

"You have both of our inheritance" Callie spat out. "I'm sure you've got enough money there"

"Mum and dad cut me off" Aria finally admitted. "You're not the black sheep of the family anymore"

"So you thought you'd try your luck here?" Callie shook her head. "No"

"I had an abortion" Aria told her. "I was at a really good place in my life. I was finally beginning my career when I found out. Of course mom found out when one of the tests were in the bin. We had a huge argument and now I'm here"

Callie couldn't help but feel sorry for her sister. She wrapped an arm around her, before retracting, not wanting Aria to think that this was okay for her to move in.

"Didn't dad do anything?"

"He tried, I guess" Aria sighed. "He came to terms, with you, he loves Sofia but he said no matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget that I had an abortion" Aria sniffled.

"And mom?"

"Mom said she never wants to see me again" Aria felt the tears trickling down her cheeks. Callie patted her on the shoulder.

"Why did you do it? What about the father?"

"He didn't want it. I didn't want to be a single mom trying to balance a baby and a career. Mom said I'd brought shame on the family and told me to leave. I managed to leave with enough money for a flight but I don't have a job. I had to quit after a few weeks" Aria felt her tears fall harder.

Callie softened considerably.

"I have to talk to Arizona"

"Does this mean I can stay with you?"

"For a few days then I want you gone. Don't think that just because you've got your own story, it makes up for you cutting me off for the past six years" Callie told her. "You will be introduced to Sofia as our friend, she's going through enough – the last thing she needs is a biological aunt drifting in and out of her life"

"Fine" Aria sniffled. "I can do that".

Arizona walked up to the pair, witnessing the last of their conversation.

"Aria will be staying with us for a few days" Callie emphasised. She shot Arizona her best I'm sorry glances. Arizona smiled at her to tell her it was okay.

"A few days" Arizona repeated.

"You won't even know I'm there"

"I'm not sure about that" Callie muttered. Aria glared at her.

"I'm sorry for pushing into you" Aria told Arizona who shrugged it off. Callie widened her eyes.

"You barged into her? Can't you see she's pregnant?" she glared.

"I didn't mean to" Aria protested. Arizona wondered whether she should tell Callie the truth, and that it certainly felt that Aria meant to. But she was tired, she didn't want to stand around listening to a heated exchange between the estranged sisters. She wanted dinner and a bath, and some quality time with her daughter.

"Fine" Arizona painted on a fake smile. "Let's go get Sof"

* * *

They picked Sofia up from Meredith's house. Amelia answered the door, already unimpressed to come face to face with the girl who was flirting with Hunt earlier.

"Sofia" she got the young girls attention. "Your moms are here"

Sofia came to the door with her bag. Amelia barely looked at Aria.

"Who are you?" Sofia asked Aria.

"I'm your au…"

"Mommy's old friend" Callie shot her sister an evil look. Amelia couldn't even look at Aria, still angry over her flirting with Hunt for the whole hospital to see.

Callie picked up on it, and she knew why Amelia was upset. She flashed her a small smile, which surprisingly Amelia returned.

"How long is your friend" Amelia almost spat the last two words at Aria. "Staying for?"

"Not long" Callie told her. Amelia was beginning to think she wasn't alone in disliking Aria. She nodded.

"See you at work" she ended the chat at the door. She needed to ring Owen to see if he wanted to come over. They all said their goodbyes and left.

"Wow she's not very cheery" Aria laughed it off. "Did I do something?"

"You flirted with the guy she's seeing right in front of her" Callie rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, it's not like I knew" Aria replied.

"That doesn't matter to Amelia. She's pissed" Callie told her as they walked to the car. It was so typical of her sister to be in Seattle for all of five minutes and already made an enemy. Callie thought of her recently repaired friendship with Amelia. She was glad Aria was only staying a few days.

* * *

"So your sister seems…quirky" Arizona struggled to find a word as she settled down into their bed. Callie climbed in beside her, caressing her ever-growing baby bump.

"Couldn't have come at a worse time" she told Arizona. They were looking at buying a house. They needed somewhere bigger to accommodate three extra babies. If they really wanted to, they could have made it work at this house, but Callie admitted that a fresh start would be good and that she didn't want to stay in a house where she had allowed Penny into. So they were looking, things were going slow but hopefully they'd get there in the end. Arizona told Callie that she wanted to wait before they married again. Three babies and a new place was a lot of money and Arizona wanted to lose her baby weight for the big day. Callie had agreed, things were chaotic at the minute with Arizona suffering from really bad morning sickness and looking for a new house. It was good that they were both on the same page.

"At least, it's only a few days" Arizona wrapped her arm around Callie and snuggled in closer to her.

Aria was sleeping in the guest room, which Callie told her to make up herself. She'd had a long day, Aria hadn't done much except wait and Callie wasn't really in a great mood. They'd ordered Chinese food. Sofia had quite taken to Aria, so Callie hoped she wouldn't be disappointed when Aria had to leave.

"You know we should discuss names" Callie grinned, wanting to change the subject.

"Three names" Arizona was still shocked. They were buying three of everything. It seemed, so much all at once.

"Well at least we have our middle names sorted" Callie told her. They hadn't found out the genders and they didn't have middle names for each child. They had agreed on Timothy if one of the babies was a boy, and Eve if one of the babies was a girl. Not knowing the gender was frustrating, but at the same time the element of surprise was thrilling.

"Do you want to find out what we're having?" Arizona asked. Callie shook her head.

"Surprises are so much more fun" she grinned, already mentally planning Arizona's baby shower in her head. She hoped Arizona would be warmer to a baby shower now that she was carrying. It was bound to happen anyway, even if Callie didn't plan one.

Arizona kissed her fiancé on the lips.

"I can't wait until our babies are here" she grinned. "Everything will be perfect"

"It will" Callie smiled, placing a hand on Arizona's stomach. "It most definitely will".


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews! Love reading them! Won't be able to update until next weekend so hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"So" Arizona yawned, after being rudely awoken by the sound of the blender for the ninth morning in a row. "It's been a little longer than a couple of days huh?"

Callie sighed as she finally opened her eyes.

"I talked to her about this" she told Arizona, her tone was defensive. Arizona lay back in the bed.

"Well, it doesn't look like she's listening" Arizona tried to laugh, but the situation they were in wasn't funny. Taking care of Aria was like having a teenager in the house.

"I'll talk to her again just get off my back" Callie told her.

"Fine" Arizona's reply came, short and hurt. "I'm getting in the shower and then I'm going to have a nap at work while you take our daughter to school" she walked off before Callie could start a fight. She wasn't in the mood for it anymore, she wanted Aria gone and for then to finally be moving forward.

Callie walked downstairs into the kitchen, Aria had her headphones in, blissfully unaware than she was disrupting everyone. Callie managed to get her attention.

"Seriously Aria?" Callie glanced around at the mess in the kitchen, a mess Aria wouldn't clean up.

"What? It's breakfast time" Aria shrugged.

"Maybe you could make something quieter" Callie sighed. "Something that doesn't wake us all up early" she yawned. "When are you finding a place?"

Aria rolled her eyes.

"Give me a minute" she told Callie.

"I've gave you days Aria. Nine of them to be exact" Callie raised her voice.

"So now you want rid of me? Because Sofia loves me and I am her only aunt after all"

Callie bit her lip at Aria's lie. Truth was Sofia was just as tired of having Aria staying with them. They got on well with each other, but Callie knew Sofia wanted her parent's attention all to herself. Besides Aria ate all her snacks, something which did not sit well with the six-year-old.

"Sofia can still see you in your own place" Callie reminded her. She picked up the newspaper. "Please Ari, we have three babies on the way"

Aria bit her lip in the same way Callie did.

"I'm sorry Cal" she bowed her head. "I promise I'll look"

"Thank you" Callie breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that this breakthrough would help thaw the ice with Arizona. She made her way back upstairs, and saw Sofia was still fast asleep. She heard her wife get into the shower and a smile spread across her face. Stripping herself in record speed, she joined her wife in the shower, sneaking up behind her and wrapping her arms around her slippery body. Arizona turned to face Callie.

"Mmm I see you're in a better mood" she grinned, running her hands up and down Callie's body. The pregnancy bump was making intimacy much harder than what it ever was.

"I'm sorry" Callie rubbed Arizona's baby bump. "I spoke to Aria and I think she realises that we need to find a new place before the trips come along"

"It's okay" Arizona smiled. "Now stop talking" she grinned, passionately kissing the brunette.

* * *

Callie couldn't stop thinking of Arizona all day. That shower they shared this morning was hot, they really should do it more often. Callie couldn't wait until they were all settled in, and the trips had been born. It would be hectic at first, Callie wasn't stupid but they had a lot of friends who would help. Maybe Aria would too. Things had begun to improve between the two sisters, although it would take a while for things to be like what they used to be. Callie had managed to forgive her sister for turning against her, but they were very different people. Callie could remember a time when Aria tried to copy her in everything she did. It was annoying and Callie regretted the way her teenage-self treated her sister. Maybe she couldn't blame Aria for turning against her after all, things weren't exactly rosy before Callie left for college.

"Hey you" Arizona came up beside her and kissed her on the cheek. This morning was the greatest things had been since Aria came to Seattle. "This morning was fun" she grinned, her eyes sparkling.

"It was" Callie smiled. "I've missed it" she admitted. There was a serious lack of intimacy in their relationship recently, with Sofia being abducted, then Arizona freaking out in the early stages of her pregnancy and now dealing with Aria. Callie missed being intimate.

"I've missed it too" Arizona placed her hand on top of Callie's and squeezed it gently. "I just came to tell you that I saw a great place advertised with five bedrooms" she told Callie.

"That's great" Callie replied, knowing they were pushed for time trying to find a new place, secure a deal and get everything ready for the trips arriving.

"I asked for a house viewing" Arizona admitted.

"Well at least one of us is making progress" Callie replied cheerfully. "When for?"

"Tonight" Arizona told her. Callie was surprised it was so quick.

"Oh" she told Arizona. "Well I've not got a lot from now so I should be able to make it"

"Well I was thinking we could view it with Sof, then take her out for dinner"

"Sounds perfect to me" Callie grinned. Just the three of them would be great. They knew Sofia was excited at having so many siblings at once but they still wanted to make the most of spending time with their daughter before things got too hectic and Sofia may feel left out. Callie and Arizona were including Sofia as much as they could, and once the babies were here, Sofia could be as involved as she wanted to.

"Okay I'll pick Sofia up" Arizona told her. "Don't be late" she grinned. Callie watched her leave. She looked so happy that they might finally be getting somewhere with getting their own place. Callie hoped that they would all love the place and that by tonight they would have found a place to raise their kids in.

* * *

Arizona was so excited as they pulled up in the car. The place looked great from the photo's she had seen. It was so big, there would be so much space for everyone and even more if she and Callie wanted more. Arizona couldn't believe how much she had changed over the years. Before Sofia, she didn't consider herself maternal at all, now she had three more kids on the way and was already planning more before their trips were even born.

She was nervous about giving birth. Callie didn't really have stories to tell as Sofia was delivered when Callie was in surgery. April however, had all the horror stories. Arizona admitted that seeing someone give birth was horrible enough, it looked painful but Arizona thought she'd never go through it. Except soon she'd be going through it three times at once.

"It's beautiful" Callie admitted once they'd walked through the house. It had a heated pool, which won Sofia over immediately. It was so spacious, and everything Callie could want in a house. This was the perfect place to move onto, hoping to forget everything about their old place.

The lady showing them around was used to compliments about the house. Callie and Arizona were thrilled when they realised the house was in their range. They hadn't had to worry about selling their old place just yet, thanks to the wages they were both earning, being the best in their respective fields. The house was closer to Sofia's school, a little bit further away from the hospital, but not ridiculously far. They all fell in love with the house as soon as they saw it. They made a deal that night and by the time they'd eaten dinner at a nearby restaurant, they'd received a call saying that the house was theirs.

Callie and Arizona cheered in the middle of the restaurant, something Sofia pretended to be embarrassed about. But they couldn't help but be happy at finally moving forward. They made plans to hire decorators and movers so that the house would be ready for them to move in. Meanwhile over dinner, they discussed what to do with their old place.

"Do we sell it?" Arizona asked, taking a mouthful of her dinner.

"I was thinking maybe Aria could live there for a little bit" Callie told her. Arizona placed her fork down.

"Rent free or?"

"Well until she gets on her feet, then she can pay rent" Callie told her. "Things between us haven't been great so I just want to mend things. Besides it doesn't look like she's moving out of Seattle"

Arizona laughed. Aria had bombarded them with questions over Hunt the past week. Amelia was seething every time she set eyes on Aria.

"She might move in with Hunt"

"I think Amelia would have plenty to say on that" Callie laughed. She took Arizona's hand. "I know she's difficult, but she's my sister"

"I know, I'd do the same for my brother if I was in your situation" Arizona smiled. "Aria can stay in our place, but if she doesn't pay rent once she's got money coming in, then I'll have to say something"

"Deal" Callie grinned, glad Arizona wasn't picking a fight again. They toasted glasses of juice with Sofia to celebrate their new house and their soon to be little bundles of joy.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews! Got another fic on the go as this is coming to an end pretty soon! (I think there will be a sequel, I'm just not a hundred percent yet) Thanks for your support throughout this fic, and enjoy your weekend!

* * *

"She is taking you for a fool Callie" Arizona yelled in one of her rages. Close to giving birth, and still Aria had no job and was living in their old apartment rent free and managing to get more money from Callie for food and other essentials.

"Arizona" Callie placed her hand on top of her fiance's hands. "She is not taking me for a fool"

Callie knew what Aria's game was, and knew it was likely she was being taken for a fool. However with Arizona being so close to giving birth, Callie knew how important it was that she wasn't stressed out. She had been booked in for a c-section just a day from now, as three babies at once was quite challenging. Even though Arizona wanted to give birth naturally, she knew she had to follow what her doctor recommended.

"You know it" Arizona pleaded with Callie.

"I'll talk to her"

"You always say that"

"And I always do. Talk to her" Callie pointed out.

"Our financial situation will only get worse Cal" Arizona pointed out. "And soon there's going to be three extra mouths soon, very soon"

"Arizona, I promise I will talk to her okay?" Callie responded, hoping for the argument to end as soon as possible. They'd left a few things behind in their old place, enough for Aria to live with. They had brought a lot of new things and the nursery was all complete, a huge space with three cribs, painted in pastel yellow. Lots of neutral baby outfits had been brought, Callie and Arizona knew they'd receive a lot of gifts when their babies arrived. Sofia's room was painted pink, and the rest of the house was painted a nice neutral colour, something which Callie and Arizona had bickered about. Callie was a fan of bold colours, whereas Arizona preferred lighter neutral tones. They compromised, Callie got to decorate their bedroom in whatever way she wanted, something which pleased them both.

Sofia loved their new house, she told Callie and Arizona so many times. A house with a pool was possibly the best thing for a kid in the whole world. Over time, Callie had revealed that Aria was her auntie, her real auntie and Sofia was thrilled. Callie and Aria were working on repairing their relationship, and as time went on things were improving. Their father had got in contact with Callie, asking about Sofia and Arizona's pregnancy but also to ask about Aria. Callie could hear in her father's voice that he was upset the way things had ended between him and Aria, and she wondered whether with her father it would just take time for him to forgive Aria. She knew better of her mother, she still hadn't spoken to Callie since the night before her first wedding to Arizona.

Arizona settled back onto their couch. Her baby bump was huge, Callie had never seen a baby bump so big. The last scan told them the same as the others, the babies were healthy, and at a healthy weight. They knew obviously that they would be smaller than if Arizona was only carrying one, but even that was a higher weight than what Sofia was when she was born. So they weren't worried.

Arizona had been experiencing twinges the past few days and knew that the babies were soon coming. They were in the hospital once before when Arizona had Braxton Hicks, before she was sent home as there was nothing they could do. Arizona loved being pregnant, but at the same time it was so exhausting. Her feet ached constantly, her ankles were swollen, she was grumpy and hormonal and she couldn't bend over to tie her shoelaces. And the weight of the babies were pressing down on her prosthetic. Arizona was glad that maternity leave was finally here, so she didn't need to wear her prosthetic all the time. It relieved a lot of the pain.

"We're going to be mother's of four kids very soon" Arizona still couldn't get her head around it. Callie grinned, placing her head gently on Arizona's stomach.

"Well you're booked in tomorrow" Callie smiled, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she set eyes on the blonde. "Four kids"

"I never thought we'd have that many" Arizona laughed, she was nervous. Her parents were flying in tomorrow in the morning so they could bring Sofia home from school and then to the hospital whilst Arizona was giving birth. Callie had invited her father but he couldn't get the time of work. Callie suspected this was a lie, to avoid seeing Aria, but she couldn't be bothered with any more arguments.

"Crazy" Callie shook her head in disbelief. "We still have a very wide list of names for three babies who will be here very soon"

"Once we look at them, we'll know what we should call them" Arizona reassured her. "We still doing our plan?"

"What you name a baby, I name a baby and Sofia names a baby?" Callie laughed. "I'd love that, but I'm not sure how I feel about having a baby called Elsa or Olaf"

Arizona giggled.

"She might be really creative" she told Callie. "I've been looking at baby name books with her, so she might surprise you"

"Hmm" Callie was unconvinced. "I'll see what she comes up with first. What names do you have?" She asked. They decided to let Sofia pick three girls names and three boys names, so Callie and Arizona had the option to say no to five of the names.

"I can't tell you that" Arizona grinned. "You will find out very soon"

"Come on" Callie pleaded.

"Not a chance" Arizona yelled at the end when she felt another twinge. "I think I'm now glad to have a c-section"

Callie laughed.

"I love you Arizona" she told the blonde, kissing her firmly on the cheek.

"I love you too Calliope. You and Sofia and our future babies. I love everything about this" Arizona smiled, squeezing Callie's hands tightly, as they spent another night wrapped up in each other's arms before their life got turned upside down in just a few days time.

* * *

"Cal guess what!" Aria knocked on their door as they prepared to walk Sofia to school, a little thing they had done for the past few weeks. Callie was picking up Arizona's parents afterwards to save Arizona the journey.

"What?" Callie asked. "And I need to talk to you"

"I got the job!" Aria grinned, referring to an interview for a law firm she'd had a few weeks previously. "I can start being a good sister and paying rent" she cheered. Callie flashed her sister a huge smile.

"That's great news" Callie smiled, giving Aria a hug. She noticed Arizona come from the living room. "Aria has a job" she smiled at Arizona.

"Wow, well done" Arizona smiled. Things were not so great between her and Aria, they'd had so many arguments over the rent but hopefully now that issue was sorted, they could become closer.

"Good luck today" Aria smiled at Arizona sincerely. "I start work today, what time is your c-section booked for?"

"12" Arizona smiled back. "Thanks Aria, good luck today yourself"

"Thanks"

Callie was thrilled. This was the biggest breakthrough Aria and Arizona had had in weeks, and just in time. Aria wanted to help out with the babies as much as she could. After Arizona's parents went, it would be just Callie and Arizona around the house, so Aria's help would be needed, and a good relationship was needed too.

"Mama the babies come today?" Sofia turned to Arizona, her eyes widened.

"Yes baby girl" Arizona couldn't help how excited she was, knowing that by tonight she would have three brand new babies. "Grandma and Grandpa will pick you up from school and then you can come to see them later"

"I can't wait" Sofia grinned, giving Arizona a huge hug. "Bye mama I love you"

"I love you too baby girl" Arizona beamed, giving Sofia her lunch. She kissed Callie on the cheek. "My parents get in soon"

"I know" Callie told her. "Sit down and wait and I will see you soon" she grinned excitedly. Today was going to be one of the best days of their lives, and neither of them could wait a second longer for it.

* * *

The c-section took a lot longer than what it expected. But finally Callie and Arizona were ready to welcome their three babies into the world. Three beautiful identical babies, all with Arizona's blonde hair. Callie and Arizona were over the moon. They laughed and cried hearing their three little babies cry out when they were born. All three were healthy. One beautiful baby boy and two beautiful baby girls.

"One boy in a family of six" Karev pretended to pull a face. "Poor little dude"

Callie punched him lightly on the arm. There were three tiny hospital cribs lying next to Callie and Arizona in their room. Arizona was tired, she'd slept after the birth for a little while, whilst Callie told their families. They had a long road ahead, Arizona couldn't do anything to strenuous for a good couple of weeks, so they were glad to have a lot of helping hands. Callie went back into the room, just as Arizona opened her eyes again.

"Hello sleepyhead" Callie smiled, pulling up a chair so she could sit closer to Arizona and the babies.

"They're so beautiful" Arizona said for the hundredth time. Callie laughed.

"They look just like you, of course they're beautiful"

"That was so smooth Calliope" Arizona laughed, amazed at Callie's ability to make her turn into a blushing teenager.

"Two girls and a boy" Callie looked over at their babies in the little cribs. "Your parents and Sofia are on their way"

"Did you call your dad and Aria?"

"I did, Dad hopes to come soon and Aria will be here very soon" Callie smiled. "We should wait for Sof, before we name them"

Arizona agreed. It wasn't long at all before Sofia came bursting through the doors, immediately going towards the three babies. Callie lifted her up so she could peek through each crib.

"They look just like mama" Sofia beamed as Callie lay her next to Arizona.

Arizona snuggled into her eldest daughter.

"You have two baby sisters and one baby brother Sof" She placed her arm around Sofia as her parents gazed in the cribs and congratulated them all.

"We're so proud of you honey" Barbara grinned. "Three more grandkids Daniel" she turned to her husband.

"Well done Arizona" he congratulated her and gave his daughter a hug. "Three little beauties"

"Mama do I still get to pick a name for the baby?" Sofia asked.

"Sure you do honey" Arizona looked at Callie. "However any frozen related names have to be banned"

"What names do you have planned?" Barbara asked.

"I like the name Oliver for a boy" Callie suggested.

"Oliver Timothy" Arizona repeated. "I like it"

"The middle name is Timothy?" Her dad asked, grinning. "A beautiful tribute to your brother, he would be so proud of you right now"

Arizona's heart swelled up at her dad's words.

"Thanks dad" she beamed.

"So you have one named picked out already it seems" Barbara smiled. "Oliver Timothy is a wonderful name" Barbara approved.

"I like Louisa" Arizona admitted. "For one of the girls" she turned to Callie. "What do you think"

"It's beautiful" Callie told her. "Oliver, Louisa and..." She turned to Sofia. "Little miss do you have any baby names for me and mama?"

"I like Emily, Chloe and Scarlett" Sofia told her moms, pleasantly surprising them at her name choices. Callie had honestly expected Elsa, Ariel and Belle as serious choices.

"Scarlett" Both Callie and Arizona repeated at the same time.

"Good choice Sof" Barbara praised her granddaughter.

"Oliver Timothy Robbins-Torres, Louisa Nicole Robbins-Torres and Scarlett Eve Robbins Torres" Arizona grinned, as she was handed baby Oliver. Barbara took Louisa and Daniel took Scarlett. They loved the names for their babies. And what they loved even more was that they were here at last, and Callie and Arizona were ready to begin their lives as a family of six.


	19. Chapter 19

Hahaha whoops it looks like I should have revised bio before I wrote this! Thanks for pointing it out! This is the last chapter now, hope you have enjoyed this fiction! I enjoyed writing it :)

* * *

Arizona wasn't in the hospital for too long after the babies were born, which was a relief as all she wanted to do was get home and relax. Being in the hospital was just as tiring, all her friends came to check up on her constantly and while she appreciated all the help she could get, she really wanted to settle back and begin her life as a mother of four.

Arizona admitted that she never thought motherhood was for her, but knew that Callie was a strong force in helping her change her mind. Being a mother to Sofia was so rewarding and fulfilling and made Arizona dream about carrying babies for her and Callie in the future. After the miscarriage, it cut Arizona up a lot more than she ever revealed. Going for that sonogram alone to hear the news that there was no heartbeat was the worst thing Arizona had ever encountered in her life. But after losing Callie and only gaining custody of Sofia for half the week, Arizona felt herself spiraling, desperately wanting her family back. Now she had them back, and Arizona knew she would hold on to Callie for the rest of her life, she didn't want a life without Callie.

Callie climbed into Arizona's hospital bed, feeding Louisa, whilst Arizona had Oliver. Scarlett lay in the hospital crib asleep. It was hard to manage three, but they knew they would soon get the hang of things. And Sofia was growing up too. Every day she amazed Callie and Arizona with her intelligence and her wisdom at such a young age. They knew she would be the best big sister, and that the triplets were very lucky to have Sofia around.

"Our kids are so delicious" Callie stroked Louisa's cheek as she fed her the bottle of milk. "They look just like you"

It was true of course, they all had the same blonde hair Arizona had. Callie and Arizona found ways to differentiate between Scarlett and Louisa already. Both were born with a good set of hair, but Louisa's curled more at the ends. Plus they brought different colored mittens for the girls.

Arizona waited for the discharge papers to come. She missed her biggest girl, and would be glad to spend some time with Sofia too. Her parents were in town for a couple of weeks yet which meant that Callie and Arizona had a little bit more time to spend with Sofia rather than dealing with newborn triplets all at once. De Luca came back with the discharge papers.

"You're free to go home" he grinned. Arizona gave him a warm smile. She'd enjoyed being roommates and since she'd moved back in with Callie she hadn't spent as much time with her friend as she'd liked.

"Thanks, you'll have to come and visit" she told him. De Luca nodded.

"Of course" he grinned.

Arizona stood up, and placed a baby in each of the car seats that Callie had brought into the hospital. They'd brought a new car not long before the babies were born, after realizing in a panic that they needed a much bigger car when they were going out together as a family. Once all the babies were strapped in Callie spoke.

"Sofia's got a soccer match on Saturday" she laughed. "And now we have the soccer mom car"

"Just living up to the stereotype" Arizona grinned. "Did you hear that babies, you're first outing is watching your cool big sis playing soccer" she smiled at her kids.

"She'll love that" Callie told Arizona. "All she asks is questions about her brother and sisters" she shook her head. "Sofia will be glad that they're home" she took a deep breath. "As am I, an empty bed isn't something I enjoy" she trailed off.

"Me neither, especially when it's a hospital bed" Arizona embraced her fiance ."I'll be glad of the 9 months off and then being the doctor rather than the patient"

Callie smiled. She didn't get as much maternity leave as Arizona got, but she still got a bit of time off. They'd planned outings with their kids and making the most of the time they had together before they were back at work. Callie and Arizona were both glad of the rest. It seemed like they'd barely stopped since they'd been back together, with all the Penny drama then Arizona's pregnancy immediately following and then Callie's sister in town.

"Aria is coming along tonight to see the kids" Callie told her. She hadn't dropped by yet as her new job was busy and by the time she'd finished visiting hours were over. But now they were home Aria could pop in after work. "She has gifts"

"More gifts for the spoiled three" Arizona laughed. The amount of gifts they had received of both friends and family was overwhelming. April had given them three blankets, two pink and one blue embroidered with names and dates of birth of the triplets. Barbara and Daniel brought lots of little outfits as soon as the genders of the triplets were revealed, as did a lot of their other friends. Meredith had given some old baby toys of Zola and Bailey for the triplets to use if they wanted to, as did Bailey with Tuck's old toys. Not even two days old yet they'd received so many things and were loved by so many people. Every day Callie took home boxes of things and Barbara had knitted lots of things, the house was overrun with gifts.

"You want to see their nursery" Callie raised her eyebrows. "You thought we had a lot of stuff before" she added.

"I don't think I even want to look" Arizona told her. She picked up the car seat Oliver was in. Callie took the car seats which the two girls were in. "We can do this right" she glanced down at the car seats. Callie nodded.

"You and I, we're a team" she told Arizona. "There's nothing we can't do together"

* * *

And so came a day six months later when Callie and Arizona had taken the babies to a party that Bailey was holding. Sofia was dressed up from head to toe in a princess style dress and the babies were dressed smartly, Oliver in a tiny suit and the girls in matching pink dresses. The venue was enormous and the decorations were stunning.

"This place is beautiful Cal, we should get married here" Arizona told her. Callie just nodded as Bailey stood up, with a microphone in her hand.

"As most of you know, this party was not my idea" Bailey laughed, so did all of their friends. Arizona turned to Callie.

"What is she talking about?" she asked. Callie put her finger to her lips.

"We are here to celebrate two extraordinary people who have contributed so much to this hospital. Two people who have been through so much in the past few years and still stuck together. Two people who are doing a splendid job of raising for beautiful children" she glanced at Callie and Arizona. "Two people who I have married once before, and it will give me great pleasure in marrying them again today"

Arizona turned to Callie, her mouth wide open. Callie grinned.

"It's all set up in another room" she grinned. April and Meredith came up beside Arizona and each took an arm.

"Your wedding dress is in another room" April told her as they led Arizona away to get ready. The guests all made their way into another room where there were seats and décor to look like an altar. Callie went off with Wilson and Edwards to get into her own dress. Her sister Aria was waiting in the little room, having been in on the secret for so long.

Arizona was over the moon when she saw her wedding dress that she cried. She couldn't believe Callie had gone through this much effort for her, and planning a wedding in secret was the most romantic thing Arizona could think off.

"I can't believe it" she kept sobbing so much. April handed her tissue after tissue.

"You have to stop crying" Meredith smiled. "We're trying to get you wedding ready"

"Okay okay" Arizona blinked back her tears. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as April curled her hair and Meredith did her makeup. She couldn't stop thinking about this amazing gesture Callie had done for her.

Meanwhile, Callie was in the other room. She was nearly ready. Her hair and makeup was already styled seeing as she knew what this party was really all about. Sofia sat on a chair her legs dangling.

"Mama was crying" she told Callie.

"Because she's happy" Callie told her. "Because mama and I are going to get married"

"I know" Sofia cheered. There was a knock at the door. Callie glanced around.

"Anyone know who that is?" She asked the girls who shook their head. She opened the door to see her father standing behind her. Callie gasped.

"You look beautiful Calliope" he told her.

"Dad" she whispered. "How did you..."

"Aria called me" Carlos replied. "We talked things through and she told me about the wedding you were planning. And I could never not walk you down that aisle" he squeezed her hands. Callie felt herself begin to well up, but knew that she couldn't cry her makeup off.

"Thank you" Callie whispered hugging her father.

"Now mommy is crying too" Sofia told Edwards. Edwards took her hand.

"I think we should go see how mama is doing" she took Sofia to the room where Arizona was. She was ready now, and Edwards knew from Jo that Callie was ready to walk down the aisle when she was. Arizona's father was waiting for her.

"Let's go get you married" he smiled at his daughter.

The music began to play and all the guests stood up. Bailey stood at the front and Arizona's mother and Aria had the triplets in the first row of seats, with three spaces for Sofia, Carlos, and Daniel. Sofia walked down the aisle first, scattering rose petals before she went to join her family. Callie walked down the aisle next, followed by Arizona. Arizona squeezed Callie's hands tightly.

"I love you" she had a smile on her face so wide, it made Callie feel so warm inside. "I love you so so much, thank you" she glanced around at all her friends and family watching their wedding.

"I couldn't wait a second longer to marry you again" Callie told her. "I love you Arizona Robbins"

"I love you too Calliope Torres" Arizona replied. They looked at Bailey as she began the service, that meant they would spend the rest of their lives with one another.


End file.
